Winter Darkness
by trustbroccoli23
Summary: She was destined to change the world but some are set out to kill her. My own version of Snow White.
1. Prologue

She was born on a winter night, the air was cold and the sky was dark. The snow fell outside the window and covered the already white landscape; but it was Pelesia: the winter kingdom, the only place on the whole world where it would snow all year and keep snowing until the end of days.

People believe is merely the northern location at the geographical plane, others think is part of the enchantment of people living there, while others will tell you it's because of the ghouls and monsters inhabiting the white woods. The reason is yet unknown, but scientifically the geographical theory is the closer to the truth.

Pelesia was ruled by King Friedrick and his wife Minerva, people say she was the kindest of all and her kindness was only matched by her beauty: long black hair with almond eyes and skin as fair as the snow that covered the land. When the news of the princess' birth reached the town everyone celebrated until the fatidic day in which their lovely queen died.

The baby girl looked just like her mother, black hair and fair skin, but her eyes where an amazing green, as green as the grass that grows away from Pelesia, as green as the trees that grow in the eastern lands and as green as the jungles that grow south. She was named Guinevere, which means white or fair.

She grew up with the best education her father could provide her, which was the best of all giving that her father was the king. She was very loved by the people in her kingdom and knew every single name of every single person working at the palace; she was all kindness and beauty just like her mother.

For Friedrick life wasn't as easy as for Gwen, who was called like that by the people who loved her. He received attention from woman courtiers who wanted and upgrade on their social status and hoped that he would pick them to be the new queen. One of those women was Kassandra, Gwen's tutor when she turned seven. She was a beautiful woman with red hair and brown eyes and a daughter of her own, Branwen, who used to play with the princess.

Kassandra took her chance and advised the young princess to suggest his father to marry her. Who could be a better mother than her tutor and a mother already? Branwen supported her mother's idea and, also, advised little Gwen into making the suggestion to her father.

The princess grew up and finally one day decided to take her tutors advice and suggested her father to marry Lady Kassandra.

-Why would I do that? –Her father smiled as they walked through the frozen garden.

-Because she is nice and clean –Gwen smiled-, and she treats me right: she loves me. And she has a daughter, which would be my sister.

Friedrick looked at her daughter and smiled. The conversation was left there and as they paced back to the palace he thought of the idea. He thought about it for days and nights and finally, and fatefully, decided to take his daughter's suggestion. The wedding was held two days after the dead queen's memorial with Branwen and Gwen as pages and in a week the new queen was crowned, the same day the old queen's birthday was celebrated before that.

Years would pass before the new queen and her daughter showed their true colors. At the beginning it started with constant quarreling from the young princesses for dresses and shoes and ribbons and candies, and then it escalated to the point where Gwen was unfairly punished by her step mother and completely forgotten by her father.

And as years went by our Snow White child grew with an only friend and a mother and a sister who abused her and a father who wouldn't care.


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1

The palace was quiet and the snow fell quietly outside, people slept in their chambers and tossed and turned trying to get warmer beneath the covers. A single candle is lit, a single person is awake. As she turns the pages from her book she smiles and tries to hold back her tears.

_He would always love her, she knew that. It was madness and danger and love and hate, it was perfect and at the same time it was all defects. It was all she ever wanted._

Guinevere of Pelesia seated at an arm chair by the window, the candle light illuminating her profile; she was reading her mother's favorite story, a story about a princess who falls in love with a thief. It wasn't great literature but it was her mother's favorite, it was something that could remind her (if only for minutes) of the mother she never knew.

She finished reading and whipped a single tear that was falling from her cheek, a little smiled formed in her lips and she blew out the candle. As she curled beneath the covers she thought of her life and how it had changed in the past years, how everything went down since her father married her tutor.

She tossed and grunted; Kassandra and Branwen have always been more than evil but less than torturers. And her father was blinded to all this hatred and mistreat, and when she found the nerve the tell him of her misfortunes he would just blew it away by saying that Kassandra and Branwen were all kindness and goodness and completely incapable of behaving the way Guinevere described.

She closed her eyes and dreamt the dream she had dream for a long time, the crown on her head and Kassandra and Branwen vanished in a faraway land. She dreamed of her freedom and unconsciously smiled.

-Make it the Waste Lands –she smiled-, at least giants and werewolves will fear those two.

She fell asleep while giant werewolves haunted her "lovely" steps.

-Wake up! –Someone jumped into her bed and almost made her fall.

-Oh, Astrid! –Guinevere pushed her only friend and confidant and seated rubbing her eyes-. Why are you annoying me so early in the morning?

-Because you must get ready –Astrid opened the curtains and the light flooded the room-; prince Aeron and his mother are going to be here very soon.

-He's not marrying me, is he? –Guinevere covered herself with the covers-. It's _her_ who he's coming for.

-Should I remind you that _her _is going to get the crown and might blame you for what happens or not today? –Astrid opened the wardrobe and pulled out a yellow dress with white silk on the edge, a pair of white furry slippers and a warm white furry coat-. Just get dressed; he might have a cousin who you can marry and finally get away from here.

-Let Nohael hear that –Guinevere stood up and walked towards her servants who were ready to help her get clean and ready.

Kassandra stood still looking out the window in her daughter's chamber. She had a wicked smile plastered on her face, rejoicing on her great fortune and thanking Phorcerva, the goddess of mischief and plotting, for all of it. She had married the widower king and brought her daughter into court, made her husband change the law and remove the rightful heir from the line to the throne.

Guinevere would never see the crown over her pretty black hair, Branwen was the heiress now and the next queen, and her husband was ill. A mortal illness, the doctor said, a mortal illness of an unknown cause, no way to cure it or slow it down.

-We are so lucky, child –she sighed and looked at her daughter who was trying on dresses for the prince of Ebantis visit-. Once Friedrick is dead you will rule this land, and once you marry the prince you will be queen to both Ebantis and Pelesia. And then we will bring down Eckhart and his court of mediocre and sloppy courtiers.

-What if he falls for Guinevere, what if he doesn't like me? –Branwen looked at her mother with a frown on her face.

-What's not to like? –Kassandra stepped closer and started combing her daughter's brown curly hair-. You are far more beautiful than that meet sack who this people have the nerve to call a princess and much more delightful and amusing.

-I don't want to be amusing –Branwen stood up and crossed her arms over her chest-, I want to be perfect! I want to be loved!

-And you are, child, you are –Kassandra hugged her-. I promise you she will not interfere in today's business and you will have the prince all for yourself. Besides, the marriage is already fixed. And unless Maeve changes her mind you are still engaged with Aeron and will be his bride.

Branwen sighed and walked back to the mirror and while looking at her reflection thought about her imminent marriage. She was about to marry one of the most powerful princes of the entire world, a marriage not of love but of politics. And as she changed from a dress to another she still thought about this and cursed Guinevere again and again. She cursed her step sister for having suitors from all over the world, having to refuse them because the elder sister was not married yet.

At the end she chose a black silk dress with red fur on the hem and the neckline, a pair of red fur slippers and her black cape. Kassandra called in the servants and walked back to her own rooms to get ready for the royal visit.

Friedrick was already dressed and putting on his cloak. He was wearing his gold and white royal official attire, and her gold and white dress that matched him was over the bed; he looked up at her and coughed.

-How are you feeling this morning? –Kassandra asked circling the bed and grabbing her dress.

-Tired, sick –he sighed and walked towards the door-, where were you?

-Helping the girls to pick their dresses –she smiled at him and as soon as he left the room rolled her eyes and mocked-. Just die for Nohael's sake!

Her servants entered the room and helped her change into the dress. Kassandra smiled at her reflection and her ego busted. In ten years her skin haven't changed a bit, not a single wrinkle, not a single sign of her getting older. She looked barely older than her daughter and way younger than the king.

She glanced back at her old oak wardrobe and followed the intricate patterns that decorated the piece of furniture. It was really old, as old as the world and the country of Corivea, as old as the sun and the moon. Ancient stories talk about it, it is said that it was Pontona's, goddess of the death and the immortal life, own wardrobe. Inside of it inhabited an evil spirit capable of unthinkable things.

His name was Fetu and his mistress was Kassandra. He was the reason she was still young, he was the reason the king had fallen ill and he was the one who gave the queen all her power. The spirit roamed around the room in his invisible form, perfecting every little detail on his mistress's dress and hair and face and makeup.

Once the queen was ready she walked out the room followed by her spirit, always guarded by him, always encouraged by him, always in his target.

Miles away in a blue and silver carriage, a young Prince looked out the window while thinking of his future. He was to be married to a complete stranger and bound to her for the rest of their lives.

His mother, Queen Maeve, had told him this was a most advantageous marriage. A princess to be crowned queen of Pelesia, the country with the most advanced weaponry system of the world. Being her husband would get him in the position to negotiate a reduction in taxes for Ebantis.

And it would give them the chance to unite both kingdoms under a same throne.

He wondered the reasons for this last point; why would Maeve want to unite two kingdoms in one? The last time the earth was united under a single ruler it had all collapsed and the last Great War was fought. Thousands of lives lost, thousands of families murdered and incomplete.

-Snap out of it – the prince's best friend, Phoenix, nudged him.

-I'm thinking of home –Aeron smiled at him and looked at the window once more.

-Thinking of home or what you left there? –Phoenix laughed-. You'll be soon a married man, and that brings some consequences to our life style my friend.

-To ours or mine? –Aeron looked at him with a smiling frown.

-Well, I cannot eat bread in front of the famished, can I? –Phoenix winked at him and received a skeptical glare from his best friend-. Come on! You really don't think I can remain with one single woman?

-It is a proven fact –they laughed.

-I heard your new bride has a sister – Phoenix shrugged.

-_Step_ sister –Aeron corrected him-, and I heard she is far more beautiful than my _bride to be_.

-Shame she's not the one to be crowned as queen –his friend snapped his fingers-. But we don't know: they could be as ugly as the things living in these forests or the giants in the Waste Lands.

-Or as beautiful as the nymphs inhabiting the ocean and the rivers.

-Might as well be as dreadful as them too –Phoenix said winning a truthful smile from his friend.

Aeron went back to look to the white forest and admired the landscape. Everything was black and white, nothing green or red or brown. The snow piled up into little mountains at the bottom of the trees and created a landscape that reminded him of the labyrinths back at Ebantis. He noticed how his breath covered with a thin fog the crystal and cleaned it with his hand, leaving the imprint there.

Phoenix frowned at this and sighed silently. Aeron was a fan of being down and gloomy, dark clothes always complemented his attire and today were not the exception. He was wearing black and dark blue attire, complimented with a silver cape.

What would this landscape do to his fragile temper? Was this marriage a well thought matter? Phoenix turned in the direction the queen's carriage was and glared at it; Maeve was a great queen but an awful mother. He was there to protect the prince, from himself and from the people around him including the queen. He already planned on a way out in case it was needed; he was a good guardian but specially a good friend.

Maeve seated in her carriage scowling at the landscape, too much snow and black and white for her personal taste. She sighed and a smile formed in her thin lips.

Aeron was to be married to the next queen of that dreadful land, a land that had the vastest collection of fine weaponry. If everything went without complications of any kind she would have the greatest army of all, no matter what that stupid Kassandra's plan was.

Kassandra, she thought, was very smart but not smart enough. She already knew of her plans around the marriage, which happened to be the same ones as hers; Eckhart would not sit on his laurels for very much longer.

-What are you thinking of? –Sir Raiden Albyrum, her prime minister and confidant asked her.

-I was thinking on how old king Eckhart will take the news of Ebantis and Pelesia united as one –she looked at him and he sighed.

-He probably already knows and is preparing to get someone to stop you and Kassandra –Raiden looked out the window and pursed his lips-. Why would you have to find a bride in the most dreadful place in the world?

-Because they are the major producers of weapons in the seven realms –Maeve rolled her eyes-. We already talked about this and I don't want to go there again.

-And why with Kassandra's daughter? Why not with Friedrick's? –Raiden looked at her.

-Friedrick might be one of the most intelligent men on earth but Kassandra is way cleverer than him –Maeve snickered-. She made him proclaim that Branwen, being older than Guinevere, should be the one who held the crown after his death. Of course he agreed with this.

-How could he? –Her companion asked intrigued-. The other one is his own daughter.

-How do you think she got to his court in the first place? –Maeve snapped at him-. That treacherous worm is more than what the eye can see. And I'm sure it has to do with that horrible wardrobe she carries around like a baby.

Silence fell over them, only interrupted by the sound of the horses' hooves over the road. Sir Raiden Albyrum frowned.

-Do you think she knows what you're planning to do?

-You're my prime minister, the mind in my court, you answer me –Maeve said with a playful smile.

-She knows –Raiden said without a doubt-. And she is taking advantage of this. She thinks it will be easier to talk you into merging the kingdoms as one. The only problem here is that both of you want the throne at Tasmennis, the question is: who is getting it?

-Clever question my dearest Raiden: who will?

Maeve looked out the window and after a few minutes of inspecting her face Raiden returned to his papers. He was investigating on Tasmennis royal family; for all that people knew Eckhart was the last one of the family line. He had no heirs and with this the throne was at stake.

He had traced a couple ramifications of past rulers blood lines but they all had a dead end. No one, besides Eckhart, could sit on the throne of Tasmennis without having to fight for it. And in the very remote case that an heir would actually show up that same heir would have to fight the rest of the world to get the crown, even if it is his or her right.

Sir Raiden Albyrum looked at his papers with a mixture of hatred and boredom and then at the landscape; the snow bored him as well so he decided to read.

-I still think you could've picked someone with a better geographical location –he said and Maeve smiled while looking at the forest.


	3. Chapter 1, Part 2

In the court of King Eckhart in Tasmennis everyone was rampant. The news of the imminent wedding of Branwen of Pelesia and Aeron of Ebantis had arrived that very morning and now was circulating through the whole kingdom. People started fearing of the movement both kingdoms would make in order to get the crown of Tasmennis, the same fear the king himself had.

Eckhart paced through his chamber, his hands clasped at his back and a frown on his forehead. Kassandra and Maeve were plotting against him, that was not news, but they were planning on merging both kingdoms to rise against him. He snorted and grunted.

-Are you worried? –Sir Bran Scotasor, his commander, asked him in a low voice.

Eckhart looked at him with an expression filled with disbelief and then looked for his Right Hand's support.

-If they move and attack we might not be strong enough to stop them, Bran –he answered slowly.

-I think that is my call –he answered in a voice tinted with anger-. We have the most powerful army in the world and the best king, no one can fight us!

-A king that is dying –Eckhart reminded them in a somber voice. He was old and sick and could die at any moment, his throne would be unprotected and the kingdom would fall into Maeve and Kassandra's hands in any moment.

-Then you must find an heir –everyone looked at the elderly woman by the window. Her long white hair and fragile silhouette hid the true identity of the wise woman.

-There is no heir –Castor Gallantas, the Right Hand, answered-. He is the last one of the lineage; if he dies we fall apart.

-No, we don't –she said still looking out the window-. There is an heir but the identity of this heir must be hidden in order to protect her from the people who want to take what's hers.

-Her? –Bran Scotasor seated straight in his chair and looked at Castor, who looked as confused as he felt-. Her who, Briseis?

-What are you talking about? –Eckhart glared at the wise woman-. You know that I never had kids.

-It's your brother's descendant –Briseis Terrasya turned towards them for the first time in the whole morning-. She should be the one ascending to the throne in Pelesia but Kassandra is smarter than I thought. Her daughter, Branwen, is the one getting the crown.

-We all know that, woman –Castor grunted at her-. Why haven't you told us of this heiress? Why would you hide her from us?

-What do you think will happen to her if Kassandra or Maeve find out she has Arcenyan blood? –Briseis looked at all of them-. You have to get her to Tasmennis as soon as you can Eckhart.

-And how do you plan I do that, with a royal invite? –He glared at her-. They will suspect I'm planning something, at the very least marry her to produce and heir which will get her killed at the moment the messenger arrives to Pelesia.

-You must send someone to get her –Briseis sighed with boredom-, but you must chose well. If you hire the wrong person you could bring the ruin for all of us.

-And where can I find this perfect person you talk about? –Eckhart asked sardonically.

Briseis looked out the window and they all understood. It wasn't someone at court; it was someone from the kingdom, but whom?

In a tavern not too far from the castle was seated a young huntsman. He was famous for being brave and good looking, always the one rescuing damsels in distress and getting a bit more than gold for doing so.

People hated him and loved him at the same time, wishing they could be like him and worshiping every single step he took. They said his mother had traded with warlocks and evil spirits to make him brave and handsome, that he was a supernatural being.

Others said he descended from the very Arcenyan bloodlines, that he was a blessed being disguised as a human waiting for the day Arcenya would rise again and claim the throne. He just blew those sayings and kept his happy huntsman life; he got paid for doing stupid jobs and had the chance to be with the most beautiful women in all the land.

As he drank his beer at "_The Duchess and the Clergyman_" he heard the rumor of Pelesia and Ebantis heirs to be married; which meant they would merge both kingdoms in one, which meant a war was coming.

Wives looked at their husbands and felt a chill run down their spines. Husbands looked at their wives thinking of when could be their last night with them. Those who had kids pleaded they would respect the legal age to be considered an adult when the time of recruiting arrived.

Leander, our huntsman, had recently turned nineteen so he would be, most likely, recruited to the army. His mother concerned herself and wandered into the tavern searching for her son.

-Leander! –She said as soon as she spotted him amongst the people, he made his way towards her-. I was really worried, have you heard the news?

-About Pelesia and Ebantis? –He asked her chewing a loaf of bread and scanning the crowd.

-Not about that, about the king searching for an heir in Pelesia! –His mother whispered and dragged him out the tavern.

-And heir? I thought old Eckhart never had kids –Leander shrugged.

-It is not the king's son, is his brother's –she said as they walked towards their home-. The king only told this to a very certain group of people; he is looking for someone to escort this heir from Pelesia to Tasmennis as soon as the wedding is done.

-And you're telling me this because… -he smiled at his mother.

-I want you to be careful –she stopped walking and stood in front of her son-. They are surely coming to offer you the job, and you most likely will say yes. But think about the dangers for a second: you would have to travel to Pelesia, which means you'll have to wander through the Ebeseos without being noticed.

-I'm not afraid of the woods –he smiled at her warmly.

-I know that you don't, but I am –Leander sighed-. Listen to me: when people know an heir for Tasmennis' throne is amongst the court of Pelesia they would send people to kill him. If you take the job you will have to protect this heir by your own against assassins and mercenaries and the things that inhabit the Ebeseos.

-I promise you I will consider everything in case they offer me this job –Leander hugged her and started walking again-. In case they have the brilliant idea of offering me the job, of course.

While the King and his inner circle discussed about the fact that Friedrick's daughter had Arcenyan blood, they were being heard by Maeve's spy. The girl as clever as the Queen and with certain skills she went unnoticed by everyone else inside the room, as busy as they were and as cautious as they could be she was twice for all of them.

As soon as she heard the news of the heiress she glided silently out the room and ran towards the stables, she found a boy taking care of the horses and paid him to get the news as fast as he could to Queen Maeve in Pelesia.

As she wandered back the girl thought on how much this would change the way the world was. And then she had the most fantastic idea: she needed to tell people about an heir being discovered in Pelesia.

She walked inside the first tavern she found and seated at the bar.

-Ceres, long time no see –the bartender smiled at her-. What brings you here?

-I'm on a quest for the king –she said smiling like some who has a secret. That afternoon almost all Tasmennis knew the king needed someone brave to get the heir from Pelesia to Tasmennis before the war broke between the kingdom and the new nation of Pelesia and Ebantis.

When she returned to the palace she found a line of suitors for the job, all lined up at the front gate waiting for the king to receive them. She was surprised when she didn't find Leander, the knight in shining armor and the hero of the village people.

Inside the gates it was chaos, servants running up and down trying to find parchment to write the suitors' names, the King's inner circle wondering how the news broke into town so soon and trying to find the person responsible for this.

What she didn't notice was the look in the faces if both the wise woman and the King's bodyguard; they knew the source of the chaos but have talked of it earlier, almost as soon as the girl had left the castle.

They agreed not to tell the king, but to wait until the right person came in search for the job. It would save some time and make it easier for everyone. They knew she sent the boy to warn Maeve but didn't stop him. If the wise woman knew about Friedrick's daughter lineage it was most likely that Maeve and Kassandra with their magic and enchantments would find out soon.

So they decided to find the right person, wait for that someone who would bring the heiress to the throne.

Kassandra paced through the dining room inspecting every little detail about the table and the plates, she walked to the kitchen and tasted every single dish commenting on how it must be served, how good or bad it tasted.

She walked back upstairs and entered her daughter's chamber; Branwen was sitting in her bed looking at her reflection, her hair was hanging lose behind her in brown waves, a gold halo adorning her head.

-You are lovely –Kassandra told her daughter.

-Have you seen Guinevere? –Branwen asked still looking at her reflection-. She looks… lovely.

-Why would you concern yourself with her –the Queen stood behind her daughter and placed her hands over her shoulders-; this is your moment. This is _your_ future that we're playing here.

-I know –she said still looking at herself. Kassandra sighed and walked out the room; as soon as she was out she called on Fetu.

-Make sure the little princess is not in the way of my daughter's crown.

The spirit nodded once and vanished into the shadow; Kassandra stood there thinking of what her daughter said and returned to her chamber to take a closer look to her reflection.

Guinevere was sitting in her favorite spot in the garden: a red rose bush that stood out like a drop of blood on the white snow. A light breeze swirled around her and she shivered; she didn't notice the dark shadow looming around her.

She sniffed the flowers and caressed them with the tip of her fingers; this is when the shadow took his chance. But at the same moment a prince decided to step in the picture.

He came out of nowhere, all dressed in black and blue and silver. He took one look at her and knew his heart was already taken. The shadow retrieved as soon as it came and hid in the corner of the castle and watched as the prince walked closer to the girl. A growl escaped from his lips as he fled back to his master.

-Are you princess Branwen of Pelesia? –He wondered hopefully.

-I'm her sister, Guinevere of Pelesia –she said confused but clear, she bowed at him and he returned the courtesy-. You are Prince Aeron, I presume.

He nodded once.

-They'll be glad you're here –she smiled and his heart skipped a beat-. Please, follow me.

They walked back to the front part of the castle and found Queen Maeve and Phoenix descending the carriages.

-Aeron, I'm so glad you found someone! –Maeve smiled at her son and froze at the sight of Guinevere; the smile faded momentarily and was back at its place in the blink of an eye.

-This is Princess Guinevere –Aeron introduced her, she bowed at them.

-It's an honor to have you here –she smiled at them-. Please, follow me inside; you must be freezing out here.

They followed her inside and just as they were to enter the Queen stopped to talk to her prime minister.

-You saw her face? –She was breathing hard and heavy, pale white and shocked.

-I don't know what to say –he stuttered.

-You find out what's happening and who she is! –Maeve glared at him and walked fast to catch up with the princess. In the back of her mind she was comparing her to the last Queen of Tasmennis and a hole formed in her stomach.

Leander paced in front of the castle thinking on his mother's words. The "enchanted forest" was nothing compared to the assassins and mercenaries that would surely hunt down this heir, and the dangers of being in the cold lands at the mercy of nature were a lot.

A few of his friends walked back to the town with somber faces and frowns. What was the king asking for? Every single man in the kingdom was looking for the job but it seemed like no one was capable enough for it.

The huntsman took one more look to the castle and walked back home; if the bravest and strongest man in the kingdom were not up to the King's expectations, how could he?

Castor was about to explode. The "auditions" for the great warrior who would bring Mrs. Heiress to Tasmennis were a complete failure. Briseis always seemed to find something wrong with the possible suitor when no one else did; she said she would know who he was once she saw him.

But what if he never showed up? That was the question inside everyone's head, everyone's but the wise woman and the bodyguard.

They knew he would eventually show up, in the right time just when they need him the most. Bran had given up in trying talking the wise women into telling them who this super powerful warrior was and when he would show up. The only answer he got was:

-You'll see in time, at the right time.

This was enough to break the King's usual expressionless face. He stood up and walked out the room, trying to get some air to freshen his thoughts.

-What if she gets killed before we can find someone to bring her? –Castor walked around the room.

-You said Maeve will get news of this in no more than two days, we need to get someone on his way _now_ –Bran pointed at Briseis.

She merely looked at them. They couldn't understand the universe matters; she was connected to the world and she knew how it worked. She knew that if the huntsman was uncertain of himself he would not succeed on the mission and would get himself and Guinevere killed. She couldn't rush things, not yet, they just needed to wait two more days.

Kassandra was surprised by the news, how could that little piece of meat have such a great luck? The prince would be half in love with her by the time dinner was over. She grunted as she raced downstairs towards the King's hall.

The guards opened the door for her and she entered the room. Her walking didn't give away all the stress she was under and the hatred she felt for Maeve and her step daughter, nor the fear she felt for both of them.

-Maeve, it is such a pleasure to have you here –she smiled at her and kissed her on both cheeks.

-Thank you for having me here –Maeve smiled at her-. My son is very pleased to be here.

Aeron stepped forward and glanced briefly at Guinevere. He bowed a courtesy and Kassandra smiled very pleased, the glance escaping her.

-He's such a lovely boy –Kassandra looked at Branwen and she stepped forward too-. This is my daughter, Branwen of Pelesia.

-She is such a beauty, she'll make a great wife –Maeve smiled at Branwen.

Guinevere looked at Ariadne and held a laugh. King Friedrick stepped forward and clasped his hands.

-I think we should go to eat, you must be hungry –he said towards his guests-. Branwen, honey, please walk them to their rooms.

The girl did as the King said and accompanied them in the most utter silence. Meanwhile, Ariadne and Guinevere made their escape to the ballroom. They entered and spun around the room, dresses floating like clouds of yellow and red. And they finally fell to the floor.

-I can't believe she actually said that she'll make a great wife! –Guinevere laughed looking at the ceiling.

-You saw Kassandra's face? It was priceless –Ariadne smiled and both girls sighed.

-The priceless thing would be me getting the crown, not her –Gwen frowned-. She doesn't even have a single drop of royal blood running through her veins, she's a peasant dressed in a nice gown!

-I will choose to not get offended by that comment –Ariadne pursed her lips.

-You're not like her, you don't walk around pretending you own the world when you once had to work for bread –the princess seated-, and you are real. And you would look far better bearing that crown than her.

-Who says you will see her wearing it? You can marry to some faraway-land-prince and escape from this hole.

-And I will take you with me; I could not make it without you!

-Oh, you sure can't –both girls laughed and rested on the floor once more.

-But I still think she doesn't deserve it –Gwen said after a long pause.

-Then who deserves it? –Kassandra's voice scared them and they jumped from the floor-. What are you doing here?

-We're talking –Gwen stepped between Kassandra and Ariadne, shielding her friend-. Am I not able to do that in my own home?

-You better lower your tone, lady –the Queen walked forward until she was in front of Guinevere-. Shall I remind you your place in this palace?

-My place is above yours and that wicked daughter you have the nerve to call a princess! –Gwen exploded and motioned towards the door-. You are here because of some devious plan and a very great quantity of good luck.

-You will be sorry for this one day Guinevere, and no one will be there to protect you –Kassandra walked out of the room and closed the wooden doors behind her. Guinevere looked at her reflection in the mirrors and realized what she had done. As soon as Branwen was married to the prince she wouldn't be needed there anymore, she would be banished.

-I need to get out of here –she whispered.

-We could go outside; it's not too cold for a walk –Ariadne walked towards the doors.

-No –Guinevere walked towards her and stopped Ariadne before she could open the doors-. I need to get away from this place, I need to go.

Ariadne realized what she was saying and her eyes widened.

-But where? You have no family or connections beyond the forest; you would be alone in the world! –The princess looked at her with a frown-. No money and all alone! Leave alone the fact that you would have to travel the Ebeseos to get away!

-I know –Guinevere sighed heavily-, but if I stay here they'll make sure I suffer for the rest of my life.

Both girls looked at each other trying to find the answer for the problem. Guinevere had to get away from Pelesia as soon as possible, things could get worse.

The sun was setting in the horizon and it was a sing for everyone that the day had ended. For some of them it was sign that uncertain things were coming, for others it meant the beginning of something new. Some of them felt that time was slipping away and dangers were looming close. But all of them feared tomorrow, all of them felt the change in the air.

Something was set on track that day, on Tasmennis and Pelesia, on the north and the south. The beginning of a new day, and a darker future, was hours away.


	4. Chapter 2, Part 1

Maeve seated in front of the window, a blanket over her shoulders. After dinner the previous night the date of the wedding was set and she was only waiting for the sun to rise to wake her son and get him ready to become a married man.

Kassandra seemed a bit in a hurry for the marriage to happen, a bit too much in a hurry, and that single detail was enough to keep her awake all night long. And the fact that Friedrick's daughter resembled her mortal enemy carried sleep away. Raiden haven't found anything in common between the princess and the long dead queen of Tasmennis, but she still had her doubts. Not everyone in this world can have that shade of green on their eyes, a green that can change from water to stone.

The snow was falling outside and the chill crept inside, despite the windows being closed and the fire alive on the fireplace. She sighed and stood up. Walking around the room she fixated her gaze on the fire and kept thinking. Who could tell her more of the child?

As she paced back and forth over and over again she kept asking herself the same question until the sun decided to show up behind a thick layer of clouds. A knock on the door told her she was late; reluctantly she opened it and found her prime minister's face.

-We should get started –Raiden bowed at her.

-I'll be out in a minute –Maeve closed the door and walked towards her casket taking out a dark red dress with pearls on the hem. The dress for the wedding was already prepared in the next room with some perfumed waters. A servant girl helped her to get ready and then she came out. Raiden had a bunch of papers in his hands and was moving nervously in the corridor-. What is wrong with you? –She whispered as they walked towards the prince's chambers.

-Ceres is sending a messenger from Tasmennis –Maeve widened her eyes-. He is arriving this afternoon.

-So old Eckhart found out already, huh? –She smiled and sighed-. He better get ready.

-I'm afraid it's us who should be ready –the minister said in a low voice-. A group of mercenaries came in very early and wanted an audience with you, they wanted to know if you needed help in getting rid of Eckhart's heir –he laughed.

-What?! –Maeve stopped and turned to face him-. Eckhart's heir, when did he get one?

-Rumors, my Queen, silly rumors that's all –Raiden motioned for her to walk again-. I dismissed them. They had no information and no clue of who this so called heir was.

-You better be right Raiden or your head will fall –she opened his son's door and woke him; the minister frozen in the hallway, thinking about the mercenaries words.

Eckhart was sitting on his bed, trying to eat breakfast but unable to do so. The previous night he had the most dreadful dream of his entire life: the kingdom in flames with Kassandra on the throne.

Briseis was standing near the window, as usual, waiting for him to speak. She was wondering why the huntsman was not there yet but decided not to talk. And fear was hanging around her like a shadow, she knew the boy was almost by Pelesia and the girl was in great danger.

-Why can't we go find him instead? –Castor wondered pacing around the table, an apple on his hand-. They'll know who she is by this afternoon and they'll kill her before he can even arrive there.

-How could he get so fast that far, anyway? –Bran asked chewing-. The messenger boy, I mean.

-He is aided by dark forces –Briseis said frowning-. He's no longer under my sight, I cannot find him.

-And how are we supposed to know when he tells them? –Castor inquired skeptically.

-They are getting married today, none of them will ever attempt to cause any drama on the wedding night –Eckhart stood up and walked towards the wise woman-. We need to get your huntsman here. We need to get her soon.

-He'll come –Briseis smiled-; he feels this is his job. And he loves a good challenge.

-Everyone does –Bran smiled.

As he tossed and turned in his bed, Leander couldn't stop thinking of all those great warriors that had been rejected from the palace. What kind of work was that? What did it take to be the one chosen for something like that? Curiosity was taking the best of him but he couldn't help it. It was a challenge and he needed to try his luck.

He found himself standing in front of the doors of the palace by mid-morning, waiting for the servants to open the doors. His heart was racing like a wild horse inside his chest and made him nervous. The cathedral's clock announced the hour and the servants came out, opening the doors for the mercenaries and warriors and knights and fools who wanted to try their lucks that day.

The warriors followed the servants inside the castle and waited for their turns; each of them entered through the wooden doors and came out with long faces and frowns. Each one of them; Leander got nervous and considered leaving when the servant girl whose name he recalled was Ceres came for him. He followed her down the hall and passed the wooden doors with his heart racing inside his chest.

The king was seated in his chair looking above Leander's head, his right hand had a bored expression on his' and the commander looked angry; the only person in the room who looked normal was the old woman by the window. The huntsman stopped and the woman's eyes fixated on him, a smile appearing on her face.

-If you are afraid of the forest you can save us some time and leave right now –Bran sighed.

-I'm not, sir –Leander looked at him in shock. So all those others feared the Ebeseos?

-Have you ever been there? –Castor inquired, the other shook his head-. And how are you planning to get across it if you've never been there before? Flying?

-Leave the boy alone, Castor –the King sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

-Excuse me, sir, but I might seem young but I am brave.

-Of course you are –Bran stood up and walked around him-. You are the great rescuer, the great Leander. Everyone knows about you.

-I prefer to think that I am more than just a name –Leander stood as tall as he was.

-You'll leave today before sunset –Briseis walked over them and smiled at Leander-. Go and tell your parents and come back to get a horse.

Everyone looked at her, the King stood up but stopped when he saw her shake her head. The huntsman left without a word extremely confused.

-That is your great warrior? A boy who rescues girls from trees and then sleeps with them? –Castor snorted-. We'll be lucky if the girl comes back without a child!

Briseis glared at him and the room cooled, it was the first time she ever made a face like that one and it shocked them all.

-You better be careful with what you say and do not question my ways –she walked towards the door with the graze of a dancer-. And get ready his horse, he'll need a fast one, a strong horse that can get him there before tomorrow and can carry two bodies in case they need to come back in a hurry.

She left the room and the rest of them stood very quiet, almost unwilling to breathe or make any sound. Dag exited the room and went to get the huntsman's horse ready with enough food for two; the other's waited for him to get back in the most utter silence.

Ceres ran towards the servant's rooms and paced around them. They found someone to get the girl to Tasmennis, and that someone was Leander. What if Maeve didn't get the message soon and he got Guinevere before the Queen was warned? Everything would be ruined and she would be blamed for it.

She decided to take matters on her hands, she would follow Leander and ambush him on the woods, and she would kill both of them if necessary. Ceres grabbed all her things and shoved them on a trunk; she would leave it with her sister until she came back.

As soon as everything was ready she left towards the stables and grabbed the first horse she could find, she visited her sister first and then started her journey to the Ebeseos. If she got to Pelesia before Leander it would be all luck.

Dag watched her as she rode away from the palace. The traitor was gone but he couldn't do a thing about it, he had no proves of Ceres being Maeve's spy on the court. He had no proves that she sent word a day earlier, just his word and Briseis' (who would be a good prove). But the wise woman had insisted to him that no word was to leave his lips, the course of the universe was not to be affected.

He grunted and turned away from the window to find said woman staring at him.

-You're not pleased with my decision –she smiled.

-Which one are you talking about: not telling the King about Maeve's spy or the fact that you're sending a huntsman and a _boy_ to find her? –Dag looked at her with an unalterable façade.

-Both –Briseis looked out the window and smiled. Dag was about to say something and then she looked at him-. How long will it take for him to get to Pelesia?

-I don't know; maybe a day or two, even three –Dag shrugged-. Why?

Briseis squinted and then sighed, she left mumbling about how far Pelesia was and how long the huntsman was taking to get ready. Dag looked at her with surprise and walked behind her towards the King's rooms, thinking that maybe the old woman was finally losing it.

Leander was seated in front of his house, his pouch in his hand, his ax by his feet. When the King dismissed him from the palace and gave him little time to get his things and go back to the palace he never thought it would be this hard. The way his mother had looked at him, pleading and angry at the same time.

He knew she was concerned about him and she cared for him and his wellbeing, but Leander was a grown man and he could take care of himself, right? Right?

He was supposed to be married by now and have a family, but with a job like his' he couldn't afford to find a respectable wife, someone his mother would like him to marry. Every single woman he had ever met were easy ones, pleased with little and around for not very long time; none of them ready to commit or not under his charges.

And now he was leaving in a suicidal mission, as his mother had named it. He might not return from rescuing this heir for the throne. He might die in the way back home or might not even start the way back home; and just when his mother found him a suitable bride.

-She is a farmer's daughter but she is a nice girl –she had told him-. She knows how to cook and clean a house, she knows how to sew and smiles all the time, and she is fertile.

-I don't need a bride, mother, not now –he smiled at her while packing a blanket and some food wrapped with leather-. And I will be back soon.

-How soon, a week, two weeks? –She was angry, he could tell-. You might not come back!

-Then I would've left a young widow –Leander laughed and her mother put her hands on her hips-. I tell you what; I'll marry her once I'm back.

-Oh, don't play with me young man! –She pointed him with her finger.

-I'm not playing mom –he sighed-. I promise you that once I get back from bringing this heir, whoever he is, I will marry the farmer's daughter.

-Her name is Aryana, not "farmer's daughter" –she pursed her lips.

-I'm sorry –he laughed-. I promise that once I come back from Pelesia I will marry Aryana, the farmer's daughter, who is, according to my mother, a very suitable bride.

She pursed her lips and nodded once, she squinted at her son.

-What if you find someone while you're traveling? –She asked twisting her mouth in a concerned look.

-I promised you I would marry her, didn't I? –He hugged her and breathed his mother's scent one last time-. I'll be back soon.

Leander stepped out of the house and seated there for a minute, just where we found him, and after reviewing their conversation he stood up and walked towards the castle. People in the streets turned to look at him: the brave warrior who was traveling far to get the last hope of Tasmennis and their future, Leander.


	5. Chapter 2, Part 2

Castor paced angrily across the room, looking at the door every now and then. The boy should be there already, how long would it take him to get some food and something warm for the trip? He sighed again and stopped walking, looked at the door and started walking again.

Bran looked at him with a tired gaze; he was completely bored and tired. It was obvious the boy wouldn't come back! It was a suicidal mission after all. He shifted his gaze towards Briseis, who had a frown plastered on her face; he stood up and was walking towards the door when it opened, Dag nodded once in his direction and he saw the huntsman standing in the hallway, an ax hanging from his belt and a pouch in his hand.

The king sighed in relief and walked towards him, everyone followed them to the stables. Briseis still had the frown on her face concerning Dag. The huntsman bowed a courtesy and Castor snorted. Once in the stables he was told about the high priority of arriving as soon as possible to Pelesia and rescuing the heiress.

-Heiress, wasn't it an heir? –He asked surprised as he climbed his horse.

-I'm her great uncle –the King said with a tired face-. You need to rescue her before they find out who she is, and you need to get her home as soon as possible… before I'm dead.

-I will, sir, don't worry –Leander said firmly, showing more confidence than the one he really felt. Castor and Bran looked at each other and then at the wise woman, she stepped forward and gave the huntsman a sword. It was made of silver and had runes all over it-. I don't think I'll need it.

-You will –she said knowingly and the huntsman put it on the saddlebags, alongside the extra blanket they had provided him and some food-. You'll find her by the Ebeseos, far away from the palace. And you must be ready to fight for her life… and yours.

He nodded once and set the horse in motion. They galloped through town so fast that he was barely a blur of black and brown; his mind was racing as fast as the horse itself, wondering if he would ever arrive in time to save the girl.

Guinevere seated on her window pane, her legs close to her chest, and her chin on her knee. She closed her eyes and reminisced the previous night; how the prince had talked to her and how they danced in the candlelight. It was the first time in years she felt that someone truly cared for her, and then the announcement was made: Prince Aeron and Princess Branwen would marry the following afternoon.

-Oh, God –Ariadne whispered to her as Kassandra and Maeve smiled to each other in false happiness-. Gwen, we should go now.

The Princess walked behind her friend in a dreamlike state. She bowed to her father and both Queens stating a headache caused by the dim lights and the loud noise; she was dismissed but warned by Kassandra to be ready for her sister's wedding. She nodded and feared the grin that was plastered on Branwen's face.

As they walked out the room she caught a glimpse of Aeron, his face was a pleading of forgiveness from her. Tears formed in the back of her eyes and she swallowed hard. Ariadne rushed her through the hallways, Guinevere following her blindly.

-I don't want to go to my rooms, I need to get out –she whispered and looked at the window. Ariadne nodded and changed her course, instead of going to the Princess' room she was directed towards the gardens. Once the door opened and they were outside, Guinevere let out her breath and bent over to throw up.

-It's too cold out here, let me get you something warm –Ariadne hugged her and ran upstairs towards her rooms.

Guinevere watched how her breath formed clouds in front of her, ascending and disappearing as fast as they were formed. She moved away from her vomit and seated in a bench near the boundaries of the palace and the forest; she thought of running away that very moment, of leaving the palace behind and never coming back. But she would leave Ariadne all by herself in the hands of Kassandra and Branwen, she sighed with frustration and rubbed her arms, a hand offered her a cape and she took it.

-Thank you Ari, I don't know what I would do without you –she said putting it on.

-I'm not Ari –Aeron's voice came from behind her and she jumped, she faced him and widened her eyes-. I'm sorry if I scared you.

-Not at all –she made a thin smile and bit her lip-. Congratulations on your marriage –she said motioning at the castle-, I hope you'll be happy with Branwen.

He moved towards her and she took a step back. He sighed and walked around the bench that separated them towards her; she moved back once more and bumped with a tree trunk. Aeron placed one hand beside her head and the other on her cheek.

-You're perfect –he whispered looking at her eyes-; it is you the one I should marry, not her.

-You say this because you feel bad for me –Guinevere looked away from Aeron's eyes.

-I don't –he looked for her eyes-. I swear that as soon as I saw you I knew I would never be able to love anyone else again: you're beautiful.

-And what makes people beautiful: their looks? –She asked narrowing her eyes-. What about the inside?

-Are you telling me you are just as Kassandra and Branwen? Because they might be beautiful on the outside, but they're just as rotten and hideous as my mother on the inside; and as I see you, you're not at all like them.

-Said the man who had only seen me once in his entire life –Gwen snorted.

-The one who would gladly look at you for the rest of his life –Aeron whispered softly.

-You're marrying my sister tomorrow –she said pushing him and walking around the tree towards the castle-; hideous and all I can't let you do this.

-And what am I doing? –He asked laughingly.

-You're trying to kiss me! –She hissed getting closer so no one would hear her.

-I wasn't –he smiled-; if I wanted to kiss you I would just do it, no games.

She glared at him and turned around to walk inside; the next thing she knew was that Aeron was kissing her, one hand grabbing her wrist, the other on her waist; he had spun her around and kissed her, just like that. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, her hands on her chest.

Guinevere opened her eyes and sighed, Ariadne had arrived on that precise moment and scowled at her for the rest of the nigh while he helped her out of her dress. And now she was all alone in her room, thinking about the previous night and feeling horrible about it. Branwen's wedding was that day and there she was, thinking about her kiss with the prince, and about to live with him for the rest of her life or until she got married.

A knock on the door brought her back to the present; Ariadne entered the room followed by Branwen and Maeve. Gwen stood from the window and bowed, they returned the courtesy with politeness.

-Dear, we came to give you your dress –Maeve smiled at her and motioned at Ariadne.

-I need to wear it? –Gwen asked taking a closer look; the dress was beautiful, yes, but the fabric would kill her, specially that tiny corset.

-Of course you have! –Maeve laughed hiding her annoyance-. It matches your sister's wedding gown.

-Step sister –both girls said at the same time.

-Just wear it, please –Maeve sighed and exited the room. Both girls faced each other.

-Congratulations on your wedding, I had no chance to tell you last night –Gwen turned around to place the dress over her bed.

-Thank you –she said, uncomfortable-. Please, wear the dress… I don't want mom making a fit all over the place.

-I will; I couldn't ruin your wedding –they stared at each other, happy days lingering from them; Branwen made a thin smile and left the room. Ariadne looked at Guinevere with her lips pursed-. It wasn't on purpose! –She whispered getting closer to her-. He kissed me…

-But you could've stopped him –Ariadne glared at her while taking out from her wardrobe a pair of silver slippers and a clean camisole-. Or at least not kiss him back!

-I know, but it was so unexpected –Gwen smiled dreamily and Ariadne threw her a slipper-. Hey!

-You need to get yourself together, he's marrying Branwen! –Ariadne hissed near Gwen-. Now, help me help you get dressed. We need to get you dressed and you need to have something to eat before the wedding.

-I don't think I'm going to be able to do so inside this –she pointed at the dress.

Aeron was in the garden seated on the same bench he had found Guinevere the previous night. He closed his hands in fists and punched a rose bush beside him, thorns brushing his skin making tiny cuts.

-What are you doing? –Phoenix asked looking at his hand, sighing with exasperation and taking out from his cape a handkerchief-. Please don't hurt yourself, you're getting married today.

-That's precisely what I'm gonna do –Aeron stood up and walked towards the woods, standing in the boundaries to the palace garden he turned to face Phoenix-. It's not her who I want to marry!

-Shut up –Phoenix raced towards him and hissed glaring at the prince-. You can start a war saying things like that, and your precious love will be killed and then you will follow her!

-At least I wouldn't have to marry the other one –he sighed leaning against the trunk of a tree-. Last night I kissed her.

-You did what?!

-I kissed her –Aeron laughed and Phoenix glared at him.

The garden doors opened and an infuriated Ariadne rushed towards them, stomping over the snow with a death glare on her eyes. Once she was in front of them she pursed her lips and brought her hands to her hips.

-You stay away from her –she said pointing at Aeron with one hand-. You have any idea of what you did last night?

-I kissed her –he shrugged-, and I love her.

-Kassandra saw you! –She hissed getting closer-. I heard her while she was talking to Branwen a minute ago… They can kill her as soon as you say "I do".

Aeron looked at Phoenix filled with sorrow; his friend placed a hand on his shoulder and patted him.

-Let's pray to Nohael to give her some common sense, and let's hope she is not willing to ruin her daughter's wedding just to get rid of Gwen –Ariadne turned around and raced towards the castle leaving the boys alone.

-You think she'll hurt her? –Aeron asked as they walked back to the castle.

-I don't know, but if your mother finds out it's gonna get really bad –Phoenix said and Aeron glanced at him with concern, they walked to Queen Maeve's rooms praying she had no news about it yet.

Eckhart was on his bed trying to read, his stomach was a big knot and his hands shook. He sighed and threw the book to the floor. Briseis had told him to get some rest and prepare for Leander's return with the girl; he couldn't rest. He was concerned about this girl he had never seen but who shared his same blood.

What if Kassandra and Maeve found out before the huntsman could get there? They would, surely, kill the girl and everything would be ruined: the kingdom would be left unprotected and they wouldn't need to attack, they would just enter the city and take the palace, as easy as that.

Dag watched as the King grunted and sighed immersed in his thoughts. The huntsman was not what he had expected, he was expecting an experienced warrior, or at least someone a bit older, the boy was nineteen and had no family of his own. What would stop him from getting paid by Kassandra or Maeve to exterminate the girl with his own hands?

The wise woman had told him not to worry about it, she knew what she was doing, and right at that moment he had trusted in her, but now he was beginning to doubt on Briseis' sanity.


	6. Chapter 2, Part 3

Briseis was walking around the bay; the ocean was blue and the sky was clear, the calm that anticipates a storm. Leander should be arriving to the boundaries of the city of Tasmennis and into the wild land, he should be in Pelesia next morning if he continued at the rhythm he had right now.

A girl passed her chasing after her little brother, she smiled. And then the shadow fell over her, it might be the last time the whole kingdom was at peace, the last time families enjoyed each other's company.

It reminded her of the stories she heard about the ancient days of the Kingdom of Corivea, when the world was united under a single ruler and everything was prosper and joy.

But then she remembered even older stories, the stories of Arcenya, the legendary country that existed even before Corivea, the place where all the rulers of the old kingdom were said to be born.

Eckhart, for example, was a descendant of those kings but the Arcenyan blood was diluted just as the girl's. They had ancient blood running through their veins but it had mixed with that of new rulers and not royals.

She wondered if there still was someone with pure Arcenyan blood, that person would be the true ruler of the kingdom, the only one capable of uniting the five realms as one once more.

But that person would need to travel to Arcenya, the southern part of the world, to get back the crown made from the sun, the ancient crown that had the power to unite or destroy the whole world depending on who bear it.

Kassandra raced through the hallways in the palace, she was infuriated. The little pig had kissed the prince and he, of course, was completely in love with her. She was mad at herself for not seeing this, she was mad at Branwen for not making an extra effort to attract the prince's attention, she was mad at Fetu for not doing his job, but she was especially mad at the pig for just being her.

She stomped into Guinevere's room startling the Princess and her servants.

-Get out –she ordered with a cold voice.

The servants walked past her with their heads down, Ariadne glanced in Guinevere's direction and then stepped out the room. The Princess looked at her. Kassandra walked towards Gwen and started pulling the strings of her corset.

-My daughter's wedding is today and I want it to be perfect –she said coolly-; you are going to smile and be perfect, just as you always are. And I want you to remember the whole time your new position in this palace. I want you to remember that from now on you are bowing to my daughter –every sentence meant a little more pressure on the corset, Guinevere flinched-. And if anything happens tonight I want you to remember it was your entire fault –she finished tying the strings and kissed her on the head.

As she left the room with a wicked smile she noticed Fetu gliding next to her.

-What are you planning? –He asked her, his voice rough.

-I think we don't need old Friedrick anymore –she said and he smiled-. Make sure he won't make it past the wedding. Branwen will be crowned as soon as possible, no more than three days. And I don't want that… _queen_ interfering with my plans.

-So we need to get rid of two persons in the next two days? –Fetu asked rising what can be called an eyebrow.

-"We", no, you have to get rid of them –she stopped walking and faced him-. Maybe you can do this and I won't have to be fixing your mistakes later.

She walked away while Fetu glared at her, but he smiled. He knew she had little time left and if she didn't managed to get the throne he would take her soul and she was willing to pay with Guinevere's life a debt she had put on herself. He vanished and went to see the King, who was enjoying the last day of his life.

Ariadne was breathless, Kassandra wanted the King and Guinevere dead and if Maeve died in the process it would be perfect. She was scared for the Princess' life. She entered the room and found her crying on the bed.

-You need to get out of here as soon as possible –she said caressing the Princess' hair-. She is trying to kill you –Ariadne decided to leave out the fact that Kassandra wanted her father dead too.

-What about you? –Guinevere asked standing up and turning around so Ariadne could tie the dress' ribbons-. I cannot leave you here with them!

-I'll survive; I'm more worried about you –she whispered-. And I'm sure your prince will take care of me in case we manage to get you out of here, but not right now.

-When?

-Tonight –Ariadne said as she put Guinevere's hair in a high bun-. I'm going to town to find someone to get you out of the Ebeseos.

-And where am I to go? –Gwen looked at her friend through the mirror-. I have no family or connections behind the forest; I'm a stranger to the world.

-You could go to King Eckhart's court and ask for protection, tell him the things they are plotting here –Ariadne sighed clasping a ruby necklace on her neck-. Just try not to get into any trouble while I'm out, I'll be back in a couple of hours.

Gwen nodded as Ariadne left the room; she looked at her reflection and swallowed. If things were once hard for her now everything was getting worse.

Branwen was glaring at her reflection while her mother entwined her hair in a long braid with tiny red roses; her dress fell to the floor in a gentle cascade of white and gold. She should be happy, it was _her_ wedding. But she wasn't because her step sister had kissed her groom.

Why was she angry? It was an arranged marriage, after all. But the thing was that Guinevere was the favorite once more, someone else had chosen Gwen on top of her. And he didn't even know her, which was the worst part; she had tried to make conversation with him the previous day but it was impossible, he seemed to be somewhere else.

And now she knew the reason why he seemed so absent during dinner, he was thinking of Gwen.

-I want her gone –she said clenching her fists-. I want her not only gone, but dead.

-Who, darling? –Kassandra asked placing another flower on her daughter's hair.

-Guinevere –her mother glanced at her daughter's reflection and smiled-. She will, in a couple of days.

-No, today –Branwen stood up-. Get me Acheron, now.

Kassandra looked at her daughter in disbelief.

-You wanted me to act like a queen, which is what I'm doing –she said standing as tall as she was-. Now, get me Acheron!

Kassandra exited the room and called her henchman, Arthur Utavus.

-Get me Acheron right now –she whispered at him.

The man ran downstairs into the guards' rooms; he looked for the captain of the palace guard.

-The queen is calling for you –he said in a low voice-. She needs you in the crown Princess' rooms.

Acheron, who was the captain of the royal guard and was completely in love with Branwen, ran upstairs and knocked the door twice before it opened, Kassandra stepped aside and he entered; when he saw Branwen all dressed in white his breath caught in his throat: she was radiant.

-I need you to get me the best assassins you can find for tonight –Branwen said still looking at her reflection-. Pay anything they ask you but make sure you get the best, got it?

-Yes, your highness –he bowed and exited the room. What was happening and why did she need a group of assassins? He wondered this as he walked towards the gates to exit the palace and travel to town when he bumped into Ariadne-. Are you going out?

-I'm going to town, why? –She asked fitting her cape-. You needed something?

-I don't know –he said frowning, a confused look on his face.

-How can you not know if you need something? –she asked laughing.

-It's strange –he whispered-. Branwen wants me to hire… -he stopped talking.

-Hire… -Ariadne said with a questioning look.

-I don't know, but I think she wants someone dead –he said, truth overcoming him. Branwen wanted Guinevere dead, now he finally realized that-. It can't be... –his voice stranded and Ariadne's face white pale.

-Of course it can be! –She 's jealous, thanks to Kassandra.

They walked together towards town, still talking about Branwen's plans to get rid of Gwen.

-And what am I supposed to do? –He sighed as they stopped near a tavern-. I must do what she told me…

-So you're gonna let her marry the Prince and watch as they have kids –Ariadne said with a quizzical look-. Help me with my plan. Help her get away.

-And then we will be hanged or end up with our heads chopped –he snorted as they entered the tavern. It was filled with dangerous looking man and assassins from the southern lands-. I'll help you with your plan but if something goes wrong I'll deny any connection with it.

-Thank you –Ariadne smiled at him and watched as he walked towards a group of three assassins-. What are you doing?

-Hiring them; I said I will help you to get Guinevere away from the palace but I still have to cover up my tracks –he said and turned away from Ariadne's shocked expression.

A few tables away, the very same group that early that morning had showed up at the palace looked at each other. The leader stood up and walked outside the tavern towards the castle, he needed to speak to Queen Maeve. The Queen's daughter was hiring a group of assassins to get rid of her step sister, but why? He guesses this meant a lot of money; and if he was assuming correctly the step sister was, in fact, King Eckhart's only heir to the throne.

The boy was almost by Pelesia, he just needed to ride for a couple more hours and he would finally reach the palace and have a nice and long rest. Once the Queen heard what he had to say she would be very pleased and would give him a great reward; at least that was what Ceres had told him.

He hit the horse with his whip and the poor horse ran faster.

Miles away in a well lit room was Sir Raiden Albyrum buried under a big pile of scrolls and parchments and leather bound books, a big frown on his forehead. He hadn't stopped thinking about what those mercenaries had told him earlier that day, that Eckhart's only heir was on the castle.

As soon as he gave second thought of it after informing Maeve about the encounter he started to get things together. And if he was correct on his suppositions, which he was praying he wasn't, then Friedrick's daughter was the heiress to Tasmennis' throne. After all, she looked almost exactly the same as the long dead Queen of Tasmennis, one of the original Arcenyans.

He was searching through the family bloodlines from her father's side and from her mother's. So far he knew that the dead Queen, Friedrick's first wife and Guinevere's mother, wasn't from Pelesia or somewhere around but that was all he could find from her; there were no record of her parents or family members and the only thing he could find was a side note that stated that Princess Guinevere was the last of her kind.

Puzzled by this he stepped out of the room with a few parchments under his arm and walked to his rooms to prepare for the wedding, the sun was going down and he had little more than an hour to be ready before Maeve started screaming all over the place.

-My lord, my lord! –A servant from the palace ran after him-. There is a Mister Gareth who wishes to see you; he says he has some useful information for the Queen.

Raiden frowned and followed the servant, once they reached the doors he saw the same mercenary who had spoken to him earlier that day.

-You again? –The prime minister rolled his eyes and started to go back into the castle.

-I know who the heir is –the mercenary said spitting-. Or more accurately: who the _heiress_ is.

**Okey, now dearest readers I need to know if you like it or not... I'm studying to be a writer and I really need to know wether I suck at it or not, or maybe what would you change about the whole story... BTW I'm having sort of a blovk starting chapter 4, any ideas?**

**Lots and lots and LOTS of love (:**


	7. Chapter 2, Part 4

On Pelesia people were gathering in front of the temple to witness the marriage of one of the Princesses and the Prince of Ebantis.

On Tasmennis the King and his inner circle were praying for the girl's sake.

Leander rode as fast as he could, he just has passed the frontier between both kingdoms and at the pace he was riding he should be in Pelesia, at the latest, by next day's dawn.

The sun was setting behind the mountains and night was coming, the temperature dropped and snow started to fall over the northern Kingdom.

Prince Aeron looked through the window at the girl seating in the garden, the way snow fell over her dark red gown and how the wind blew her hair, the way she was barely aware of the snow and cold around her and his heart ached: this was the girl he loved and the one he couldn't marry.

Branwen was in a room at the temple seating near the fire watching the flames consume the wood. Acheron had returned and informed her that he had hired the assassins she requested, they were the best; she smiled with a flame on her eyes and tossed a piece of her sister's hair into the fire.

Ariadne hurried Guinevere out of the castle and into a carriage to get to the ceremony, pain was written all over the Princess' face and concern shadowed her best friend's.

Sir Raiden Albyrum and Lord Arthur Utavus paced relentlessly in front of the castle, both with wary looks on their faces; Raiden was thinking about telling Maeve what he just found out about Guinevere and Arthur was thinking on Branwen's earlier request of assassins. They glanced briefly at each other and waited for their mistresses to come out.

The bells at the temple chimed and Aeron closed his eyes wishing he was somewhere else, he looked at his mother who had an emotionless look on her face and then at his best friend who smiled at him; he dared to look towards Kassandra and Friedrick, the last looking pale and sick, just as he felt. Music started playing and he turned around, he saw Guinevere walking down the aisle, a fake smile on her face and her eyes not daring to set on his. Branwen walked right behind her all dressed in white and gold, she looked beautiful but he didn't love her.

The priest pronounced his speech and soon he was a married man: a married man in love with another woman. As they exited the temple, Guinevere looked at the image of the God's in the front altar and pleaded for a way out of all this.

What she didn't know was that everything was about to change in her life.


	8. Chapter 3, Part 1

The great hall was filled with guests, courtiers and royals from all over the world came for the wedding. Well, courtiers and royals from those countries that weren't on Eckhart's side or in Tasmennis' good relations.

Maeve and Kassandra seated side by side at the dining table, smiling with pleasure for the first time in days; everything was going according to plan. Kassandra glanced at her husband and her smile grew wider, the King was resting his head in one hand and his color resembled the one of the snow; she then glanced at Guinevere and snickered, the Princess was seated at the other end of the table with her sight lost in the dancers.

Branwen had her hand clasped with her new husband's and was all smiles. In a few hours her pain will be over and she wouldn't have to worry any longer, Guinevere will be dead and gone forever.

As for the Prince he felt as bad as the King looked. He was smiling to everyone who came to congratulate them on their marriage but at the same time daring to glance briefly at Guinevere and every time he caught sight of her his heart sank deeper and deeper.

The Prince and Princess stood up for their first dance, everyone looking at them. The music was slow and the drums marked the pace of the dance. They danced around each other, barely touching one another, bowing here and there and clapping hands when needed; Aeron looked at Guinevere and she looked away. People joined the dance and the music grew wilder and faster.

Man lifting their partners and swirling in a twister of colors, laughter and music echoed across the room, wine passing from one courtier to another. Someone took Guinevere's hand and brought her into the dance, she swirled with the music but wasn't really aware of what she was doing.

A young servant boy entered the room and glided through the crowd towards the Royal Table; he asked Queen Maeve for a word and said he had a message from Ceres. Maeve followed him outside the room.

-What is it that you want? –She asked giving the boy a loaf of bread with meat inside and a coup of wine.

-Ceres sends me –he said zipping wine and biting the bread-. She says that Eckhart's heir is in Pelesia's court and that he will send someone for her.

The boy didn't notice Maeve's expression and kept eating when she fled into the room to search for her prime minister, she found him drinking next to a window.

-You told me it was nonsense! –She hissed at him and looked around-. You told me it was lies!

-I took care of it –he said closing his eyes, she shook him.

-She _is_ Eckhart's heir; if she finds out we will be ruined! –Maeve moaned in desperation-. He has sent someone to take her to Tasmennis!

-She will be dead by tomorrow –he assured her-, either by your mercenaries or by Branwen's assassins. If you are so kind to search for Guinevere you will see she's dancing with a gentleman that looks all but gentle.

Maeve scanned for her in the crowd and smiled when she saw the person she was dancing with and the state she was in. Guinevere looked like she could faint at any time; the Queen snickered and left her prime minister to get drunk in peace. She returned to the table and engaged in a smiling competition with Kassandra; the other Queen kept glancing at her husband waiting for the final breath, it was taking too long.

Friedrick felt dizzy, he wanted to go to his chambers and lay down but Kassandra wouldn't allow it stating it would look rude in his daughter's wedding: "A sign of dissatisfaction on the marriage". He closed his eyes and tightened them as much as he could, the music and the wine made him more and more sick.

He lifted his gaze and found Guinevere dancing with some stranger looking as if she was completely lost, he frowned and stood up. He cared for his daughter very much, though he hadn't showed it in the past few years; as he walked down the platform where the Royal Table was located he felt his knees weak. He walked towards her through the crowd and as he was about to reach her he felt his heart failing.

Friedrick fell to the ground in the middle of a twist of violet and red and blue and gold; a scream brought Guinevere back to the real world and she turned around just as her father reached the ground. She pushed herself from her dancing partner and kneeled besides her father. Kassandra ran down the platform hiding a smile and Branwen kneeled besides her step sister.

The King's gaze glided from one woman to the other and finally stopping in Guinevere's, he caressed her cheek and with his last breath pronounced his daughter's name. The girl looked at his hollow eyes and took his hand on hers. Kassandra hid her face and Arthur rushed to her side, Branwen hugged Aeron and cried. Guinevere looked around feeling completely alone in the world; she stood up and ran out the room.

She ran past hallways and windows, when she reached the gardens she did not stop but kept running towards the woods, people screaming her name behind her. As soon as the girl had left the room Aeron released Branwen and ran after Guinevere, leaving the step sister with her mouth wide open and a death glare on her eyes; she looked for Acheron and gave him a signal, he left the room and searched for the assassins.

-It's time –he said opening the door-; she fled to the woods. Find her and kill her.

They stood up and exited the room in the most utter silence and got lost in the shadows of the palace. The leader opened a window and one by one the three assassins jumped into the snow, their white attire turning them invisible in the snow.

Ariadne ran after Aeron and Guinevere towards the forest and noticed the assassins jumping from the window; she hid behind the roses and waited until they were gone to follow the princess into the forest. She knew exactly were Guinevere would be.

The mercenaries that Raiden had hired were the last to step into the woods; they decided to follow the girl in the blue dress who had been most of the banquet with the Princess.

Kassandra and Branwen stood side by side while the guards took away Friedrick's body. Branwen's tears now weren't from sadness but from anger.

-In my wedding –she whispered-. She got all attention in my wedding.

-Hush now –Kassandra hugged her daughter glancing at the people surrounding them-. Think about this: she'll be dead in a couple of minutes.

Maeve heard her and squinted, why would Kassandra want her step daughter dead if her own daughter had the crown already? And then it hit her: Friedrick's dead was not something unfortunate and unplanned, Kassandra had planned this from a long time ago and now she was getting rid of the only heiress to Tasmennis throne. She left the room and stopped in front of one of the windows and saw as her mercenaries entered the woods following a girl in a blue gown.

Guinevere dropped herself in front of her mother's grave and cried for a long time before noticing that there weren't any sounds in the woods. The voices were gone; nobody was calling her name; she sniffed once and stood up when she heard footsteps approaching her. Ariadne appeared from the shadows and took the Princess' hand and ran pass the grave.

-What are you doing? –Guinevere asked and tried to get lose.

-They send someone to kill you –Ariadne looked at her friend-; you need to get away. We need to go away now.

Both girls ran through the forest leaving known ground behind, they raced passing trees and rocks and fallen trunks and branches. Once she thought it was safe Ariadne lowered her pace and looked behind.

-I think we lost them, but we need to hide or they'll find us –she said scanning their surroundings, she found a couple of fallen trees and decided it would be a good hiding place-. Come; let's put snow around them and some branches to cover more.

They prepared everything and seated next to each other.

-You didn't bring food, did you? –Guinevere asked with a tired voice.

-I was running after you –Ariadne answered and hugged her friend-. We'll be on our way tomorrow morning.

Both girls glided into unconsciousness, praying no one would find them.

Leander felt the cold and woke from his stupor; he was finally at the Ebeseos. The air was cold and snow had just stopped falling; he slowed his horse's pace and got down. As the forest stood in front of him he decided it was suicidal, he had no idea how to get to the palace and asking for directions was out of question. He sighed and entered the woods, his breath rising in a cloud of steam.

-Where is the palace? –He asked to the horse and looked at it waiting for an answer-. Well, you're not of much help, are you?

They kept walking and then he decided to camp near a frozen river; he cut some branches from the bushes around him and put them as a bed for the horse and him. They slept next to each other in the silence of The Ebeseos, completely unaware that the Princess was a few meters away from them.

Ahriman breathed again and sighed with frustration. They had lost track of the girl hours ago and now paced around the last place where they'd seen her. Etana was rummaging around the grave, trying to find footsteps or anything but it was impossible. Earlier that night a snow fall had hidden every trace there was of the girl.

-She could be dead by now –she said with a low voice-. Maybe the storm killed her.

-No –Ahriman shook his head-. She's alive and we have to prove the Princess she is dead or we won't be paid.

Bylun sighed and stood up from a rock, his pale grey eyes scrutinized the landscape. He caught a glimpse of a thorn branch and walked in that direction, the other's followed him and as soon as they saw the branch they took out their weapons.

-We're not the only ones searching for her –Etana squinted and scrutinized their surroundings-. How many of them?

-Maybe three or four –Ahriman looked around with a worried expression-. We need to find the girl now.

The three assassins walked in the direction of the thorn branches, weapons on their hands and ready to attack.


	9. Chapter 3, Part 2

Maeve was pacing around her room. What if the mercenaries hadn't found her and she had escaped? What if the person who was supposed to take her to Tasmennis had already found her?

Raiden entered the room and shook his head, the mercenaries weren't back yet. She growled and walked towards her luggage taking out a dark red bundle. The prime minister's eyes widened with fear as she took out from the bundle a black book.

-What are you doing? –He asked in a whisper.

-I'm doing things my way –she hissed to him-. Given that you are a complete incompetent and I need to do things in order to have them _done_.

She opened the book and started reading aloud, the candles flickered and a smell of rotting meat filled the air, from the shadows came a group of four things that could be called men.

These were the Namonas, dead warriors that had been trapped by Maeve's spell into serving her for forever. They were deathly and very accurate and once they were set lose there was no human power that could compare. They kneeled in front of the Queen.

-Go kill the girl –she said in a low voice-. And bring me her heart.

The warriors disappeared into the shadows and the rotten smell faded as soon as it had appeared.

-Now go get some rest –she said to Raiden-. You'll need this energy tomorrow.

The man exited his mistress's room and walked in a zombie like state towards his own. When he walked by the window he noticed that the Namonas were walking through the garden searching for a scent, one made a signal and they all disappeared into the woods.

Gareth punched a tree trunk and cursed.

-We've been looking for _hours_ – he hissed to his tracker and younger brother, both of them shrugging.

-You did see those assassins, right? –Hector asked pointing at the general place of the Queen's grave-. If they are searching for her too then we are lost! They are _assassins_.

-One was a woman –Jason said straightening his hair and looking at his brother-, how could she harm us?

Gareth sighed and kicked a branch that was in front of him. The others two looked at him and shrugged; the three men seated by a fallen trunk and started wondering what to do next when they heard the screaming. They looked at each other and ran towards it, weapons in hand.

Ariadne had awoken to a strange smell and when she saw what was in front of her she couldn't manage to keep it quiet. The things now ran after them; both girls ran in the direction of the river without looking back.

Guinevere felt her lungs couldn't bear any longer and started crying again; her best friend looked back and saw one of those things throw a knife at them, she pushed the Princess and a sudden pain filled her. She gasped for air but all she could feel was pain. Gwen stopped and rushed towards her friend.

-Keep running –Ariadne whispered pushing her away-. I'll try to keep them busy for a moment.

-No –Gwen shook her head-, I won't leave you!

-You must! –Ariadne fell to the ground and hissed-. Run!

Guinevere hugged her friend and ran away from her as fast as she could, tears sliding down her cheeks. She whipped them from her face and saw three persons running towards her, a sudden fear invaded her and she turned to the left.

-Catch her! –A man's voice called after her-. We can't let her go!

She pushed herself harder and looked back to see that there weren't only three people chasing her, there were six. The Princess couldn't feel her legs and her lungs burned; if she continued running there would be no need of killing her once they caught her.

A piercing scream made her stop and she turned around, the things had killed Ariadne. She screamed echoing the first cry. Both the mercenaries and the assassins took this as an opportunity to catch her but with all the sudden confusion of so many hands trying to get a hold on her she slipped away.

Guinevere had run a few steps when she felt the floor falling underneath her. She fell rolling down a hill, rocks and branches hitting her body and then she felt like she was flying, to be more accurate she was falling. The frozen lake appeared in front of her and she closed her eyes ready for impact.

When the ice broke under her weight she screamed, the sound strangled by all the water entering her mouth, cold water was piercing her like daggers. She kicked the water and stuck her head out to breath. She pushed herself up and tried to get out from the lake, the weight of her dress too heavy pulling her down; she tried once more and crawled out of the water.

She turned around and saw the mercenaries and assassins engaged in a fight and took the opportunity to run away from there; she took one step forward but the ice broke sending her once more into the water. She tried to push herself up but got caught within the current, she took some air and then the current took her away. She hit the ice as hard as she could but to no avail; her lungs burned once more and she started to drift into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw was a pair of bright blue eyes.

Leander ran through the forest once he heard the second scream, a chill ran down his spine and he prayed for not being too late. He saw a trail of blood and his heart raced with fear, he followed it and found a girl crouched in the snow. He kneeled beside her and turned her to the side.

-You must… help her –she said in a whisper-. You must find her…

-Who –He got closer-, the Princess?

-Help her –the girl breathed one last time and then she died in his arms. He stood up and looked at his hands, they were red and his clothes were stained too by her blood. He walked following the trace of footsteps in the snow and the smell of rotten meat; on the distance he saw a group of people fighting.

He surrounded them and hid behind a bush.

-We lost her and now none of us is getting paid! –A tall man with a bear like beard pushed a man all dressed in white that looked like the people from the West.

-She fell into the river, we can go find her! –A woman that had a pair of long knives with three points said rising her hands.

-The current dragged her away, she's dead! –Another man that was with the bear one spoke from the shadows.

Leander looked to his right and saw a few broken branches; the girl must've fallen when they were running after her. He moved in silence towards the edge and looked down, the ice was broken in two places; he guesses the Princess had fallen from the edge into the river and made the first hole, she must've exited the river but the fissure had created the ice to get thinner and it had collapsed under her weight, the current dragging her under the ice.

The huntsman glanced back at the group who was now walking in the same direction, it seemed that they had made an agreement to search all for the girl and bring her back to the palace. He crawled towards the edge and looked at the free fall, he would surely break the ice and be noticed by the killers; all chances of finding the Princess gone.

He rested his head in a tree trunk and sighed heavily. His only chance was following the killers and hoping he could get to the girl before them once they found her; he pushed away the thought of her being dead, he couldn't think she was dead.

He started walking following them and suddenly something hit him on the head, everything went black.

Branwen seated in her bed holding her legs and watching the way the fire burn in the fireplace, she was thinking that her _husband_ should be there with her, but he wasn't.

He was chasing after her _step sister_, the one he _wasn't _married to, the one who was about to be killed.

The door opened and Aeron entered the room. They looked at each other for a minute and then he looked away; Branwen grabbed the covers and covered her face with them. Aeron changed his clothes and got into the bed. Back to back both husband and wife slept thinking of the same girl but in different ways.

Maeve and Kassandra paced around the great hall, each lost in her own mind. They had already talked about Guinevere and their plans for her; now it was just time to wait for the mercenaries or the assassins to return with prove of the Princess being dead.

Sir Raiden and Lord Arthur looked at each other with concern, when they heard the scream coming from the woods they noticed the grin on both their mistresses' faces and now where in utter silence waiting for the killers to come back with proves of the Princess being dead.

For both men it all made sense now; the Queens could've let the girl live banished somewhere in the Waste Lands but they wanted Eckhart to strike first, to attack so they could enter war with an excuse. When Eckhart found out that the only heiress was dead he would want to attack both Pelesia and Ebantis, the Queens would counterattack and then they would fight each other for the crown of Tasmennis.

Sir Raiden stood up and walked out the room, he really didn't want to know the end of this story or the bloodbath it was bringing; he stood in his room in front of the fire place until the fire died.

Guinevere opened her eyes and found herself in a bed covered with satin and warm fur. She seated and realized she wasn't wearing any clothes; she grabbed one of the fur blankets that were covering her and stood up wrapping herself with it. She looked around and found a fire place, the thing is that the fire was blue; Gwen walked towards it and was about to put her hand inside to see if it was hot like the red fire or cold like the water when someone coughed behind her.

She turned around covering herself better with the fur and found a girl; but it wasn't a common girl, it was a water nymph. Her blue pale skin and green hair gave her away, alongside with the completely blue eyes, no white or black in them; the nymph had a smile on her face and seated in a table next to the bed.

-I thought you wouldn't make it –she said in a bubbly voice-. Not many of your kind survive the frozen river; lucky you, I found you before you drowned.

-You're a nymph –Guinevere said getting closer to her.

-And you're rude –the nymph crossed her arms over her chest-. When you meet someone for the first time you introduce yourself before making comments like the one you just said.

-I'm sorry –the Princess blushed-, I'm really confused right now. My name is Guinevere, and yours?

-Now that's better –the nymph laughed and it sounded like bubbles popping-. My name is Daphnis and I am a nymph, well a water nymph.

-You live here? –Guinevere asked looking around.

-Just when it's too cold to live inside the river; it's not frozen all year long, you know?

-Really? –She looked at the nymph surprised-. I thought that it was, with the winter all year round and all.

-It's not warm as other waters but it is peaceful and we like it –Daphnis crossed her legs under her body.

-"We" like it? –Gwen asked.

-My people and I, of course –the nymph laughed again.

The Princess nodded and paced around the house; it was a singled floor home with a cozy fireplace, a bed, something that could be called a kitchen and few furnishing that looked like they were made from underwater plants and tree trunks, she noticed it was built inside a cavern.

-Are you hungry? –Daphnis asked standing up and walking towards the kitchen, though it looked like she was dancing.

-A little –Gwen said following her-. But it would be nice if you told me where my clothes are.

-They are burning in the fire place –Daphnis laughed at the expression on Guinevere's face-. Relax, they were all thorn and I thought they weren't clothes for a Princess. There is something more appropriate for you on the chair.

Guinevere turned around and saw a deep blue dress tossed on top of the chair where Daphnis had been seated.

-I'll be right back –Daphnis said walking towards the door, she turned around before opening it-. Don't go out, the water might get in and I don't think you'll be able to get to the surface before running out of air. Let's eat first and then I'll take you up.

Guinevere nodded and grabbed the dress and the undergarments. The dress was a deep blue with green figures sewed to the skirt, it had long plain sleeves and it fitted her like one of her own gowns. She noticed the fabric was even better than the one used in her better dress.

Daphnis came back and both girls cooked some stew and talked while they ate; Guinevere told her why she was there and Daphnis helped her scheme a plan to get out of the woods without being noticed by the assassins and mercenaries.


	10. Chapter 3, Part 3

Leander woke up when he felt water dripping over him. He opened his eyes and found a pair of green eyes, no white or black on them; he gasped and crawled away from the creature that had awoken him.

-You shouldn't run from the person who just rescued you –she said in a low voice. He stood up and looked at her: she had white skin and brown long wavy hair that reached her lower back; she was dressed in a loose green and brown dress and flowers sprung from her hair.

-You scared me –he said as an apology-. Thank you for saving me.

-Your welcome –the creature smiled and walked around him-. Who are you? Why are you here? –She asked tilting her head.

-My name is Leander and I'm looking for a Princess –he found no use in lying and he was sure that if he did the creature would know-. You wouldn't know where I can find her?

-It depends –she sighed-, are you talking about the one that married today in the temple or the one that fell into the river and was saved by my sister?

-So she's alive? –He asked; his hope alive once more-. Do you know where she is?

-Underwater –she grinned pointing at the river. Leander turned around and realized he was on the bank of the river; he guessed he had fallen when the thing hit him and the creature had found him there. And then it hit him that he had no idea of how to get the Princess to come to the surface.

-What about the assassins and the mercenaries, do you know where they are? –He asked turning to the girl.

-They will be here very soon –she said looking towards the forest-. And those other things will be here, too.

-What other things? –Leander stepped closer to the girl; she turned her head and looked at him.

-The ones that smell like a rotting corpse, the ones who frighten the woods –she shivered.

Leander remembered the smell of rotting meat that lingered around the girl who had died in his arms and a shiver ran down his spine. If the forest was afraid of whatever those other things were then he should be; the girl walked around him and stopped by the edge of the frozen water.

-You better go and hide –she told him with a smile-. The Princess will come out the water in a few seconds but they must find her before you do.

-They will kill her if they find her! –He said widening his eyes.

-You will have to convince them not to –she laughed and the sound of voices and footsteps approached; the girl pushed Leander into a bush and disappeared inside a tree trunk, changing the way its branches were arranged so Leander could hide better from the new comers.

He waited in silence and then the killers came into view.

Etana was upset. Her group was making friends with the mercenaries who had absolutely no respect for life or death; her leader was completely under the spell of the barbarians and he wouldn't even admit it.

And she was upset because of the way one of those barbarians looked at her, the leader who called himself Gareth. He started hitting on her as soon as they all decided to travel and find the Princess together so they could all receive a reward.

But the thing that upset her the most was the way the barbarians treated her, just as if she was no threat to them. She was one of the most glorious warriors amongst her people, and the deadliest amongst women. But these barbarians thought that just because she was a woman she was there to hunt and bring food for her partners.

Oh, how she would love to demonstrate her abilities and shut them once and for all. But she couldn't, it wasn't something appropriate for someone of her kind; it wasn't something a woman from the most ancient clan in all Dalarnon should do.

They stopped by the river bank and started to set up a camp when they heard the ice cracking. They got quiet and watched as the ice parted and a hand emerged from it, she was about to throw one of her daggers towards it when she recognized the person who was attached to that arm: it was the Princess.

Gareth and Ahriman ran towards her and before she could notice what was going on they had tied her hands together and silenced her with a gag. She looked from one face to another and stopped longer on Etana's; the assassin girl felt a lump in her throat and looked away unable to face the scared Princess.

-We can go back to the palace and ask for our reward! –The mountain like mercenary spoke whit happiness.

-No, we can't –Ahriman said in a dark voice-. We need to kill her and get prove to the Queen's. She's no use to us being alive.

The Princess widened her eyes and shook her head pleading for them to spare her life; Etana knew Ahriman would never consent on doing such a thing and closed her eyes, ready for someone to kill the girl and be done with the job. She didn't want the money, not once she was completely aware of what her job was. She had to kill an innocent girl who was born into the wrong family.

The men were discussing and pointing at each other to decide who would kill the Princess; she realized no one actually wanted to do it.

Maeve was resting on her bed with her eyesight focused on the ceiling. Time was passing and there were no news; she thought of how incompetent everyone was; everyone but her of course. And it was principally Kassandra's fault; she was so busy planning to kill her husband that she had forgotten of Guinevere.

She sighed and stood up walking towards her wardrobe. If she had referred towards Kassandra's behavior with hers now she laughed about it. The wardrobe that was in her possession was far more useful than that of the so called queen.

-That beggar things that just because she's wearing a nice dress and jewelry she is a real queen –she snickered-. I remember when she begged for money on the streets of Tasmennis, oh, I remember.

As she said all this she opened cautiously the doors and now was looking at her reflection. If you saw it you would think of a normal mirror at first glance, a bit too shiny but just a mirror; you would have to look closer to notice the differences between the mirror and the reality. For example, you would notice how it seems to breathe on its own or the way things seem to move in there.

-What do you need? –The reflection asked the real Queen-. Many years have passed since the last time you came to me.

-I need you once more –Maeve sighed with annoyance-. I need you to tell me exactly who this girl is, who her mother was, and what she represents for all of us.

The reflection closed her eyes and the images inside the mirror spun around. Maeve watched all this in silence.

-Her mother was Eckhart's niece –a chorus of voices sang to her-. She was hidden from court by the wise women's advice; she knew these days would come.

-Where is she? –Maeve asked filled with anger.

-She was captured –a blurry image of the girl tied to a tree next to a fireplace floated inside the mirror and vanished.

Maeve smiled and was about to close the doors when the reflection talked again.

-Consume her heart –the chorus repeated over and over again-. Consume her heart and you shall live forever. No more potions, no more deals. You shall not know hunger or poverty; you will not age a single day from here. Consume her heart and you will be eternal.

She smiled and again was interrupted.

-But if the girl manages to escape from the Ebeseos then you'll be doomed –images twirled inside the mirror-. You will regain your true years and your power will be gone. If the girl escapes from this frozen land then both you and the others seeking the throne are lost.

-She will not escape –Maeve snorted-, money calls on them… She'll be dead and her heart will be mine.

-You forget the power she has over people –the mirror snickered-; and not all of them hear money's call… I would be very careful not to underestimate the Princess.

Maeve squinted and closed the doors as hard as she could without making any damage to the mirror. Fear started crawling on her skin; she needed the girl alive, it was her only way out of the deal she had made so many years ago.

Briseis shuddered next to the fire, a cold creeping from behind. She was very aware of her surroundings and those around the poor Princess. Mercenaries and assassins had her and far more dangerous things were looming over the Princess and her captors. Where was the hero? Where was the huntsman?

-You are afraid –Bran called behind her.

The king's confidants were on the throne room looking at the Wise Woman for any sign.

-There is no reason why I shouldn't –Briseis kept her eyes on the moon-. She might die tonight and there is nothing I can do. The darkness surrounding the Ebeseos is far more powerful than me –she was desperate.

-And where is the huntsman? –Bran was a desperate as her-. You said he would be able to bring her alive! You said he would be the one to rescue her!

-And he is –she raised her voice and looked at him straight in the eye-. I think… this is a way to prove him. This is a way for him to prove who he really is. You don't know but this huntsman, this _boy_ has our future in his hands.

-I already know that –Bran snorted.

-No, you don't –Castor spoke for the first time since the huntsman had left for Pelesia-. I've been searching around this kid.

-Why would you do that? –Bran straightened on his chair. There was always a reason behind Castor's actions.

-Because I wanted to know who we trusted our futures to –Dag and Bran exchanged a look-. He is no ordinary huntsman.

-What do you mean? –Dag walked around the room.

-I'm not entirely certain but the huntsman, the boy, he might be Percival's descendant –everyone stopped and looked at him.

-What? –Dag hissed.

-What are you saying? –Bran looked at his friend with annoyance-. Stop this games, Castor, now is not the time.

-It is the time! –Castor hit the table in front of him with his closed fists and stood up-. This boy might bring the land together once more!

-But you do not know if he is one of the few with Arcenyan blood running through his veins! –Bran stood up and walked towards his friend.

-Then we need to find out –all eyes darted towards Dag's form-. His mother should be able to inform us of his ancestors.

They resumed their internal chatters and waited patiently for the Wise Woman to give news about their futures.

Bylun looked at the Princess and flinched. She was so young and looked so fragile. Why would someone want to kill this girl? What had she done to deserve that? He looked at Etana and found her looking at the girl with concern and anguish. Bylun could tell that his fellow assassin was as eager as himself to finish the girl's life.

Ahriman, on the other side, was already planning on how to kill the girl. His sword was on his lap and he had this determined look on his face he had learned to fear a long time ago. His gaze traveled back to the girl, who now was looking at them with wide eyes. For someone about to die she didn't look scared at all. She was brave, that much he could tell and being brave was considered the greatest honor in Dalarnon.

His thoughts were interrupted by a shadow and a branch breaking near their camp. Etana stood beside him, daggers ready on her hands. Ahriman and Gareth walked towards the girl and made her to stand up, a bit too harsh for him.

All eyes were fixed on the figure approaching the circle, arms ready on everybody's hands. When the new comer finally stepped into the light he realized it was only a huntsman. But then he wondered what a huntsman would do in the Ebeseos that early in the morning and alone.

-Who are you? –Ahriman asked stepping forward.

-I'm just a huntsman –the boy, Bylun could tell he was barely a year older than him, raised his hands and stopped a few steps from Jared.

-And what, pray tell, would a huntsman be doing this early all by himself? –The biggest of the mercenaries, Hector, asked smirking.

-Just taking my morning walk –he smiled and looked at every one of them, he took notice of all the weapons they were carrying and Bylun was almost certain that he also took notice of the weapons that were not visible. He wasn't just a huntsman: that much the young assassin could tell.

-Well, mate –Gareth walked closer to him-. I'll have to ask you to get on your way. You cannot stay here.

-I would love to, but my horse got lost –the huntsman shrugged.

-That's unfortunate, but you cannot stay –Ahriman lifted his sword.

-Well, I cannot leave –the huntsman's gaze traveled through them once more and Bylun was sure he was trying to decide on which one of them to take first. The huntsman moved a bit to the left and he understood Hector would be the first target-, not until you give me the Princess.

-And how would a huntsman know about the Princess? –Etana spoke for the first time. Bylun looked at her and cursed inwardly, she was nervous.

-I was sent to rescue her and bring her home.

-Who would want her back at the palace when they already send us to get rid of her? –Hector snorted.

-I'm not talking about this place. I'm talking about Tasmennis –he answered-. That girl is the heiress to the throne of King Eckhart. You touch one single hair on her head and yours will roll.

Both mercenaries and assassins looked at the huntsman with shock. The girl was not just a Princess, she was _The Princess_. Ahriman was about to answer back when a screech echoed across the woods and froze everyone in place. All eyes focused on the same direction.

Suddenly, the smell of rotten meat and dead corpses was floating on the air. Bylun turned when the Princess started whimpering and twitching against Gareth's hold. She was completely horrified. The bandage over her mouth fell and she started sobbing.

-Please, let me go –she begged-. Those things are getting closer. Please let me go. Please.

-Shut it! –Ahriman pushed her towards the ground. The huntsman's hands flew to his belt and two axes appeared on them, ready to strike Ahriman if he tried anything else. Etana was looking at the assassin with the same expression the huntsman had on his eyes and Bylun noticed the way the knives on her hand were slightly pointing Ahriman instead of the new comer.

Before anyone could move there was a loud scream coming from the girl, but it was not directed towards Ahriman; all eyes fixed on the new comers.

They had bandages all over their bodies and the rotten smell was filling the air. The skin that was visible through the bandages was brown and falling apart, hollow eyes returned their gazes.

-Hand the Princess and you shall live –one of them spoke with a low and hollow voice.

-Turn around and you shall live –the Huntsman stood in front of Ahriman and the girl, axes ready to strike.

-Mortal –the thing spoke again-, how you dare speak to us? For that, you shall die.

The thing moved in an incredible speed, Etana gasped and before she could even lift her hand and throw a dagger the huntsman was already flying in the air and crashing into a three the other side of camp. The girl looked up and closed her eyes, waiting for the strike. Bylun, Gareth and Jared moved forward but the other two things stepped towards them; Etana dashed towards the Princess throwing a dagger. Then someone screamed.


	11. Chapter 3, Part 4

A shadow moved in the woods, running towards the scream. It was the third one that night. The same shadow had crossed ways with the dead girl and now was following the dead stench; as far as she could tell there was a connection between the smell and the screaming.

The shadow's name was Ariadne. She was the queen's confidant back in Ebantis and once she found out that Prince Aeron, her friend since childhood, was to be married she followed the carriages to Pelesia to see his new bride.

She had seen how the Prince talked with a girl with black hair and green eyes and found out she was not the fiancé but her sister. And then as she followed the Prince she realized he was in love with her, and maybe the feelings were not one sided. The girl's father had died the night before and she ran away, people following close behind.

And Ariadne knew they were not sent to bring her back home safe and sound. She followed everyone into the woods and lost track of them just after the first scream was heard and she found the dead girl. Now she found them again, but she had no idea what she could do in case she could get close to the girl.

Obviously, she couldn't get her back to the castle. It was evident that more than half of the important population in there wanted her dead. She could try and get her out of the woods and into the towns outside them, she could get horses and ride towards the next kingdom, beg for sanctuary.

But when she finally found the ones she was chasing she froze. She looked at the girl, who now was wearing a different dress and had her arms tied on her back, and at the mercenaries and the assassins, the fallen body next to a tree who now was standing up with a death glare on his eyes and finally the _things_ standing closer to her and the ones responsible for the stench.

She glided towards the Princess hiding in the shadows, trying to get her attention. But the girl was frozen, she couldn't move and it looked like she wasn't breathing. The boy was now walking towards the others and exchanged a look with the eldest of the assassins.

-Maybe we can work our problem later –he said looking at the things.

-As soon as we get rid of these things –the assassin smiled and daggers flew towards the group of tree in front of them.

Soon swords were clashing and they were trying to get rid of the things. Ariadne ran towards the Princess and grabbed her by the elbow, pushing her towards the woods, someone shouting behind them.

-I'm with Prince Aeron –she said as they moved towards the woods-. I'll get you out of here, please trust me.

The Princess looked at her and nodded once; looking over her shoulder Ariadne pushed her further into the woods. As soon as she felt they were far enough she cut the ropes around the Princess's wrists with a dagger she had caught in the mayhem behind.

-You cannot take me back to the palace –the girl said as they moved away from the mercenaries.

-I know –Ariadne answered looking back and quickening her pace.

-We will be safe in Tasmennis –the Princess continued with her eyes lost in the distance-; King Eckhart will protect us.

-We need to get out of the forest first –Ariadne looked around trying to find a way out, a sign-. Do you have any idea how we could do that?

-I only know how to do it from the palace –the Princess shrugged and kept walking beside her.

-Great, we're lost in the middle of the woods with a bunch of people who want you death chasing us –Ariadne sighed and looked around-. Have you eaten something yet?

-A couple hours ago –then Guinevere's face brightened-. I know who can get us out of here!

-Who? –The other girl looked at her.

-A nymph.

Silence.

The sun started rising on the horizon and illuminated the faces of those looking out the windows. For others, it was still dark and cold. One King was sitting on his throne thinking about death and the other was lying on top of a marble table already dead.

The world was changing once more, new rulers where being crowned while old ones were facing oblivion. And the clock was moving and time was running out, but for once everyone was certain of the same thing: dark days were coming and the world would never be the same anymore.


	12. Chapter 4, Part 1

Chapter 4

Both girls walked side by side through the dark woods with only the sound of silence surrounding them. The Princess was still mourning for both her father and her best friend; she had lost two important persons in her life less than twenty four hours ago and now was running for her life alongside a stranger.

Guinevere looked at the girl by her side and sighed. Her life was now on her hands.

Ariadne noticed the look the other girl was giving her and decided to ignore it. She knew she was still hurt by the recent events and it was completely normal for her to distrust a complete stranger. But it made her mad also because she had risked her life and her position on court because of her.

_Her_. The girl the boy she was completely and madly in love with loved. What was so interesting, so _amazing_ in this girl that had captivated the heart of the Prince of Ebantis? The Prince who, until recently, had jumped from bed to bed inside the court but never felt towards any of those girls.

Both girls walked in silence trying to find the frozen river, each lost inside their own minds. Each one thinking about their own problems and how they were supposed to fix them.

-This is stupid! –Ahriman raised his voice and glared at the huntsman.

The boy had appeared in the precise moment and they had managed to defend themselves from those _things_ that were chasing the Princess too. And now sad boy was talking nonsense about looking for the Princess and getting her out of the woods.

-If we take her out from this place she will run away! No more reward! For any of us! –He said looking around to his comrades and the mercenaries trying to get some sense into them.

-If we let her wander alone in the woods she will freeze to death –Etana said from her seat by the fire. She was the only person in all this mess that was actually thinking of something to do.

-And what do you suggest we do? –Hector spoke with his deep voice glaring at the only female amongst them-. That we wander aimlessly after a girl who is most likely dead?

-She wouldn't be wandering around if _someone_ had stayed with her all the time –Gareth said looking at Ahriman.

-Are you blaming me for this? –The assassin stood up and walked until he was in front of the mercenary.

-Stop it, both of you! –Etana walked towards them and pushed them away-. We are not doing anything useful screaming and blaming each other.

Both men looked at her for a second and then turned in opposite directions of the camp. She sighed and rubbed her temples, why was it so hard to get them to work together? Why couldn't she leave and spare the poor girl's life? This was so unfair.

-You okay? –The huntsman approached her and she nodded.

Silence fell over them as they all waited for an idea to brighten them, maybe a sign popping out of nowhere, anything.

-Why don't we follow the river? –Jason asked suddenly and everyone turned to look at him.

-Why would we do that? –Ahriman snorted at him and Gareth glared in his direction.

-Should I remind you that last time we found her she was actually getting out from there with the help of a nymph? –Etana said to her first in command.

-It might work –Gareth sighed and looked around him-. It's better than standing here and waiting for the answer to appear in front of us.

They started moving towards the river hoping to catch the girl and finish as soon as possible.

Leander watched Etana from the corner of his eye and noticed how the female assassin was rather reluctant on the idea of killing the girl. Maybe he could get her on his side. Maybe there was hope for him to get out of that place unscratched with a living Princess.

Branwen looked at her reflection while combing her hair.

_One, two, three, four_… change sides… _one, two, three, four_… change again.

She was getting ready for the King's funeral. Such a sad and mournful day and there she was combing her perfect hair. Aeron had left earlier in the morning with Phoenix to find clues on her step sister's whereabouts.

Oh, but Guinevere was not her step sister anymore, no. The moment the King fell cold to the floor any bond that was left between both girls had been broken. She remembered the shattered looked on the other Princess' face, the way tears swelled her eyes and how horrible that made her feel.

The comb snatched in two and she threw it away. A maid walked fast towards the broken piece and exited the room wrapping it with her apron; Branwen sighed and looked at another of her maids through the mirror, the girl walked closer and bowed.

-Call my mother –the girl nodded and exited the room swiftly.

The soon-to-be Queen looked at her reflection once more and felt tears forming on the back of her throat. Stupid Guinevere had managed to ruin her wedding night. Not that she expected much to happen anyways but the way it made her feel when her _husband_ had left to go and chase after the other girl helped to break the fragile bond.

Why was it that people would always love the spoiled brat more than her? She was nice to them too, she worried about them too. Why would people always make her second? Why?

Even her own mother was more worried in planning Guinevere's death instead of helping with Branwen's wedding. Somehow she always managed to get everyone's attention, even if she didn't want it. Like on the wedding, people had stared at _her, _had complimented _her, _had talked about _her_ dress; she was the bride!

She stood up and yanked the wardrobe's door open looking at her clothes. Al her dresses where beautiful, yes, but Guinevere's where _perfect_, they were the epitome of perfection and when the Princess wore them she was perfection personified.

With a loud scream Branwen tossed all the dresses to the floor and started stomping over them, tears cascading down her face.

Kassandra and Maeve were eating breakfast in silence. They exchanged some pleasant smiles here and there but both knew they were fake, plastic, with a hidden message behind them.

Both Queens knew one of them would no longer be necessary once the girl was dead and both queens were trying to hide the fear they had for their lives.

Even though they were both dangerous women they knew they had their match sitting in front of them across the table. They knew the other was as capable as them in deceiving and getting rid of loose ends. They knew both their lives were hanging from a thread.

The tension was broken when the doors opened and a maid walked in and bowed in front of the table.

-My lady Branwen asks for you, your highness –she said looking at Queen Kassandra.

-Oh –she said relief evident in her voice-. I'll go see her; she must be broken because of the funeral. Poor child, she loved him so much.

-Of course –Maeve nodded at her-. Give her my condolences, please.

Kassandra walked out and followed the girl to her daughter's room. When the door opened she found her daughter kicking and screaming at her dresses, tears covering her face.

-What on Earth are you doing?! –She asked closing the door behind her and signaling the maids to go away.

-She always ruins _everything_! –Branwen kicked her wedding dress away from her and pulled her hair.

-She'll be dead in no time, dear she…

-NO! –Branwen looked at her mother and laughed hysterically-. She is doing it right now, don't you see? She's not even here and yet she managed to ruin this day for me! Everyone is looking for her, everyone is trying to bring her back, everyone is trying to comfort _her_! But what about me?!

Kassandra showed no emotion as her daughter fell on her knees and placed her face on her hands.

-What about me? –Branwen's muffled voice reached her ears and almost made her feel bad. Almost.

-I expect you to be ready when they come looking for to for the funeral –the stoic Queen turned around and walked towards the door-. And for Nohael's sake stop crying!

Kassandra left the room and walked towards the throne room, her mind cursing at Guinevere and her damned father and at Branwen's weakness. She was starting to think that maybe her daughter was not up to the task she had been given. Maybe she could not rule a kingdom, after all.

Eckhart walked through the silent halls of the palace. His mind wandering to the girl he had never met and the one who could take his throne. Was it too much for such a young person to carry over her shoulders?

He sighed defeated and leaned against a window closing his eyes. If only he was younger he would have left for the girl himself with a whole army behind him.

-What ails you my friend? –Castor asked walking towards him.

Eckhart looked at his oldest friend and smiled weakly.

-What if the boy can't bring her? –He asked in a low voice-. What if they get killed before they can set a foot in the direction of Tasmennis?

-The old hag knows what she's doing Eckhart –Castor sighed and looked in the same direction as the King-. After all she is a wise woman.

-My, Castor, compliments are not your strength my friend –said woman approached them with a solemn smile on her face-. Why is it that every time I cross my path with you everyone seems depressed?

-Not all of us can have your faith Briseis –the King closed his eyes-. Not all of us can see what's bound to happen and change it on our will.

-Oh, you are mistaken there my dear King –she smiled her wise smile and both men looked at her-. I can see what is bound to happen, you are correct with that assumption, but I am not able nor allowed to change those happenings.

-Even if your life depended on them? –Castor raised an eyebrow at her and she chuckled lightly.

-Castor –she sighed-, my life depends on them.

She turned around and walked towards her chambers stopping briefly at the door sparing a look at her friends.

-Our lives depend on them.

Arthur Utavus looked at the parchment in front of him for the fifth time since he first found it. His body froze when he read those dreaded lines once more and he let the thing fall from his grasp and hit the floor.

It couldn't be possible. It couldn't be real.

According to that damned letter her mistress' daughter was the daughter of the King of Ebantis and queen Kassandra. According to that letter she was now married to her half-brother. According to that wretched thing she was now more of a treat towards Maeve and her plans than Guinevere had ever been.

Nor Kassandra or Maeve could know about this, even if it cost him his life.

Both queens were ready to throw themselves at the other's throat and he was not about to let a war start before he had assured his position on the new court that was about to be born with the unification of both kingdoms.

He walked towards the fire and with one last look at the damned parchment threw it at the flames and watched as it burned.

Branwen could claim the throne of both kingdoms without the need of the marriage with the Prince. But it was a little too late for this kind of information to get into his hands.


	13. Chapter 4, Part 2

Aeron and Phoenix were at the Woods walking back and forth between the castle and the late Queen's gravestone. Somehow, Aeron was convinced that Guinevere would go back to her mother or that he could get a clue on the Princess' whereabouts.

Phoenix sighed next to him catching his attention.

-You should stop this –he said in a low voice.

-She's lost out there Phoenix; I can't leave her alone –Aeron kept his eyes away from his friend's.

-But you can leave your _wife_? –The Prince remained silent and Phoenix cringed at his best friend's face-. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.

-No, you're right –Aeron sighed and ran a hand through his hair-. You're right, I should be with Branwen but I just can't… I can't.

-I know –Phoenix looked back at the castle and then at his friend.

He had some things in his mind but he doubted that this was the right time to inform the Prince of the things he recently found out. The day before just minutes after the Princess ran away he heard Queen Kassandra talk to the little man that was her Prime Minister about a possible heir to Eckhart's throne. He strongly suspected that Guinevere was the heiress and somehow all the events that had happened since the engagement were related to that little, but valuable, piece of information.

Just before they departed from Ebantis he had noticed how the Queen seemed eager about something, jumpy if you may say, like she was waiting for something to happen, like she knew something was bound to happen.

But he couldn't tell this to Aeron, not now. He was too preoccupied with the sudden loss of the only girl who had managed to capture more than his attention.

The Prince was shocked inside his mind. How was it possible that a girl he had met for less than two days had managed to capture his whole attention? How was it possible that without the need of showing him her body she had managed to bewitch him heart and soul?

If Aeron was sure about one thing in his life right at that instant was that he, one hundred percent sure, was irrevocably in love with the missing Princess.

The first girl in his life he felt for more than just a physical thing, more than just a fleeting moment, a passing glance. The first girl in his life who meant more than life itself, who had become his whole existence; another thing he was certain of was that he was not about to let her go.

He would do anything to bring her back home safe and sound; even if he had to sweep the whole Ebeseos Guinevere was coming back to Pelesia with him, to be with him.

-I'm going after her –he said so suddenly that Phoenix almost missed it. Almost.

-What?! –His friend was too shocked-. You cannot do that!

-Yes, I can and I will –Aeron looked at him with fierce determination.

-No, don't do this! –Phoenix hissed and dragged him towards the castle-. You are _married_ now! You have duties and responsibilities!

-I need her here, I want her here!

Aeron shook him off and stalked towards the woods. Phoenix groaned and ran after him placing a hand on the Prince's shoulder.

-Just… wait –Aeron scowled at him and after taking a good look at his friend's pleading look sighed and nodded-. Wait until people are not talking about your wedding and then go after her.

-If she's still alive –Aeron sighed.

-She grew up here; of course she'll be fine.

Both boys looked at the woods and silently walked back towards the castle not taking notice of the furious Princess looking down at them from the windows.

-You think we could stop to eat something? –Ariadne asked looking at the Princess while rubbing her stomach.

-Do you have food? –Guinevere asked with glee to her companion.

-Well… -both girls fell silent and walked again.

How could she forget to pack some food before chasing after the Princess and the horde of murderers trying to kill her? Oh, right, she was too caught up in scoring points with Aeron that she was barely conscious of her own actions.

She could slap herself in that very moment. Well, she couldn't because the oh-so-perfect Princess was walking right beside her and the least thing she needed right now was having the girl the love of her life was completely in love with thinking she was mental. If she played her cards well she knew that once she get the Princess away and was able to contact Aeron informing him of their safety he will be indebted to her, amazed at her actions too.

Ariadne sighed silently and shook her head. She needed to focus on the task she had in her hands at the moment; once they were out of that frozen place she could start thinking about ways to make Aeron fall for her.

-Are we there yet? –She asked when her stomach rumbled.

-We need to find the river –Guinevere said looking around.

-Where is it? –Ariadne mimicked the Princess and looked around her for the river.

-That way –Gwen pointed in front of them-… somewhere.

-You do know where we're going, right? –The Princess looked down, her face turning red-. Oh, for the love of Nohael! We've been walking without a single clue on where we're going! We might as well be heading towards your fans!

-It's not my fault! –Gwen looked at Ariadne.

-You were born here! –Ariadne threw her arms over her head and groaned-. Of all the people…

-Well, I'm sure I can find my own way –the Princess turned around and walked forward.

-Oh, please do –Ariadne glared at her-; and once you find your friends please ask them to come find me and share some food!

-We don't have enough for two –a voice called behind them and both girls jumped at the sight of the assassins walking towards them.

Gwen turned to run in the opposite direction but she collided with a wall, a very tall wall. She found herself face to face with the tall mercenary who looked down at her with his eyebrows up.

-Now tie her and make sure she doesn't escape _again_ –the leader of the assassins gave a pointed look to the younger mercenary who grunted in response.

-And what do we do with her? –Another mercenary asked pointing at Ariadne.

-Send her back to the palace; she's not of any use to us.

Suddenly everything went black for Ariadne.

Guinevere watched as the silent assassin carried Ariadne away. She was alone now. Cold sweat started to form on her forehead while her gaze traveled from face to face, resting a little longer over the blond boy.

What on Earth was she supposed to do now? Run? How? Where?

-And now? –The girl assassin asked and Gwen turned her head towards her, looking almost pleadingly.

-We kill her –the leader said with a shrug.

No, she could not die. Not like this. Alone in the woods with no one to mourn her.

And then it hit her, there really was no one to mourn after her if she died. Her parents were dead and her best friend murdered, the one she supposed she loved was married with her step sister. No, they weren't anything anymore, not since the King died.

-Why? –She asked with a shaky voice.

-Huh? –They all turned to look at her.

-Why are you going to kill me? Why am I going to die?

_Why am I going to die?_ Etana repeated the girl's sentence over and over again. She was already accepting death and there was not an ounce of regret or fight inside of the Princess. She was embracing her destiny, or at least the destiny someone had paid for her.

She was willing to die.

_NO_.

-No –she said with a firm voice and Ahriman raised an eyebrow towards her-. She won't die.

-Excuse me? –Ahriman marched towards Etana and she tightened her hold on her knives.

-I will not let you touch her –she said standing as tall as she could.

-You will not let me touch her? –Ahriman laughed and took out his sword from its sheath-. As if.

Before any of the girls could scream there was a knife pierced on Ahriman's arm and the foul smell returned to them. Everyone froze and seven pairs of eyes fixed their gaze on the newcomers.

-Shit –Gareth cursed and pulled his sword out, the other's copying his movements.


	14. Chapter 4, Part 3

Branwen stood in front of the mirror and swept her gaze over her dress one more time; in less than an hour she was to be crowned as Queen of Pelesia and High Queen of Ebantis, Aeron the High King.

And why was she so angry? She was about to be more powerful than Eckhart himself, she had a husband, one of the most handsome princes in the whole land and there she was, angry and at the verge of tears for umpteenth time that morning.

It was, as usual, Guinevere's fault. The little princess and her disappearing act had the whole castle on edge, moving heaven and earth to find her, but she knew better, if her mother was right the little pest was already cold and dead somewhere in the forest.

She breathed one more time and fixed her hair at the back of her head. She had to look perfect, she was to be Queen. The door opened and Aeron barged in with his brow furrowed, they exchanged a look and she resumed looking at her reflection while the Prince was helped into his formal white and gold robes.

-I expect you to be there –Branwen said coolly as she exited the room.

Aeron looked at her astonished and Branwen raised an eyebrow at him, the girl sighed and motioned for the servants to leave the room.

-She is already dead –she said helping him to put on the cape-, and cold. You will never find her body. I am being considerate with you Aeron, that's why I'm telling you this.

-And how could you know? –He said looking down at her; Branwen snickered and walked towards the door.

-The cold in there should be enough to kill her –she opened the door and looked at him-, but then again, I think it would be rather difficult to survive when you have people hunting you down –she said before closing the door.

Aeron stood there looking at the space where his _wife_ had been and with a growl threw a vase at the door. At the other side Branwen smirked and walked down the hallway ignoring the glares coming from the palace staff.

She had been playing good for a really long time and now it was time for payback.

Kassandra looked at the ring in her hands and played with it, moving it from one hand to the other. It had been too long since the last time she had worn it. Almost eighteen years. She sighed and looked at her reflection, nothing had changed and she liked it that way; she knew that magic was a very high price to pay, but she would do anything to live forever.

The only thing she regretted was the love she once lost, the only love she ever cared for: Branwen's father. And on the last days she had been reminded of him in so many ways.

It all started with Maeve's letter a few months back stating the wish for a marriage between the next rulers of both kingdoms; it had been really easy to make the King sign for Branwen's upgrade on the throne line and once it was settled she wrote back to Maeve to inform her of the arrangements.

She wasn't happy, at all, that the man her daughter was marrying was that witch's son. Oh, how she loathed the very floor Maeve walked on, the air she breathed, her single existence. After all, it was the witch's fault that her only true love had abandoned her and left her with not a single coin, nor a title or even a place to stay on.

The face in the mirror scowled at her and she tightened her hold on the wretched ring, the last memory she had of her love. She dropped it back with the rest of her jewelry and stood from the stall in front of the mirror.

Branwen didn't know how lucky she was. She had no feelings whatsoever for her husband and he seemed to be too smitten with the wretched princess to take notice of her daughter. Branwen was not going to suffer the same she suffered all those years ago when the only man she ever loved decided she wasn't what he needed and kicked her out of her home, just to be replaced by that _hag_. That _witch._

And now there was only one question floating around her head. What would Branwen think if she knew she had married her own brother?

At least they weren't entirely related.

Ariadne woke up and the first thing she noticed was that everything was upside down. She frowned and looked up, or was it down, to find someone's back in front of her.

-Hey! –She kicked-. Set me down!

No answer. She huffed and squirmed over her capturer's shoulder.

-Set. Me… Oomph -she huffed when she was unceremoniously thrown to the snow. She looked up and found a pair of stele eyes staring down at her with mild amusement dancing on them.

The boy with the white hair looked at her for a few moments and then turned around and walked towards the woods. Ariadne looked at him with her mouth wide open and then scrambled towards him as gracefully as she could.

-Wait, wait, wait –she said catching up to him. The boy glanced at her and kept walking-. You cannot leave me here! This is… this is the middle of _nowhere_!

He kept walking not sparing a look to the angry girl. She huffed and stood in front of him, blocking his way. He tried to walk around her but she blocked his way one more time; he tried once more but there she was, trying to make him stop. He raised his pale eyebrow at her and she crossed her arms over her chest.

-What are you doing? –He asked in a low voice and she gasped.

-I'm coming with you –she said after a few moments. The eyebrow, again-. Don't give me that look; I don't know where I am or how to get back to the palace. And even if I did I'm pretty sure no one would want me back if the Princess is not with me.

He snorted and walked around her. Ariadne growled and stood in front of him once more. The boy glared at her and she glared back, no one was backing out. He smirked after a few moments and suddenly a dagger was pressed against her throat.

-Who do you think you are? –The smirk never left his face-. I could slice your throat any second now. Be grateful I brought you this far, I could've left you back there in the snow.

She narrowed her eyes even more and he fought the urge to laugh at her face. He was impressed; she hadn't even flinched at his threat and even had the nerve to stare him down with a dagger pressed to her neck. Either she was really brave, or really foolish. He groaned and lowered the weapon.

-The palace is that way –he said pointing with his left arm-. You have to walk for a couple of minutes.

He walked into the forest while she watched his retreating back fuming and cursing him to whomever God was listening. She kicked the snow and started walking in the direction he had pointed her still cursing the damned assassin. When the towers of the palace where in sight she stopped and turned around with shock all over her face.

Why hadn't he killed her?

_Why didn't I kill her?_ Bylun was almost running through the forest towards the place where he last had seen his partners and fellow assassins. That girl was incredibly infuriating. Who did she think she was staring him down?

He could've sliced her neck in less than a second, leave her there for wild animals to feed on her body, but he hadn't. And why?

He remembered the look of determination on her face when she had announced to him that she would be coming back to a camp filled with murderers, assassins and mercenaries, people who killed for a living, who knew the exact ways to dispose of someone without making a mess; and she was willingly going back.

The only thing he could think about was Etana. The only female assassin he had ever met; she was incredibly brave and strong and a temper to be afraid of. But deep inside she was very caring and noble; just like the girl he had left.

Why was she helping the Princess to escape when she was the object of affection of the man she loved? If it where him in her place he would've delivered her right into danger's grasp. But she wanted to go back with him to check on the other girl.

Bylun scoffed and kept running at a faster pace. He pushed the girl out of his mind when he heard a sharp scream with a voice that definitively belonged to no other but Etana.

Leander scanned the landscape in front of him searching for the Princess. Once the _things_ had decided to ambush them and attack he had pushed her towards the woods. Now he was regretting that idea. A sharp knife cut the air in front of him and he cursed, he couldn't be distracted. He had to get rid of those _things_ and then run after the girl before the other's noticed she was missing.

He glanced at the assassin girl and found her looking at the woods with a huge fork on her hand blocking the sword of another of the things. She was worried about the Princess too. That was good, at least she was aware that the girl was missing and she wasn't trying to kill her. Maybe he could buy her some time so the assassin could go and find her and then take her to Eckhart.

-Etana! –He called her name and the girl looked at him with wide eyes-. I'll take care of them, you find her!

The assassin's eyes opened more and then she nodded once. Great, now, how could he finish two of those things? He needed something to keep them at bay while the assassin ran towards the woods and after the Princess.

His gaze fell upon a thorn branch a couple of meters away from him and his new best friend. He kicked the thing and it stumbled backwards, he kicked again and again trying to impale it with the branch and suddenly the thing seemed to notice what he was doing. It held Leander's leg and then twisted it in a weird angle earning a yell from the young huntsman.

Etana looked at him and cursed before throwing one of her knives right to the things head getting its attention. Suddenly, she felt like it wasn't such a great idea and then she felt herself being thrown in the air and before crashing into a tree yelled for her life.


End file.
